Our World
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: What would happen if an injured female wolf Keidran came to our world, and lived with an ex-army man in his home in the middle of a forest? Will conflict ensue, will blood be spilled, or will it all be quite the opposite? With so many possibilities awaiting, I believe you should start reading, and prepare for an adventure of your own...
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Let me tell you a little bit about myself before I let you know how my day is going. I am an avid outdoorsman, but not the kind you are used to. While I do love going outdoors, I only do so for small hikes, fishing, or to perform my favorite, and most expensive activity, riding a quad or using my dirt bike. The forest I lived alongside had many trails that were quite popular among campers, but I used them for a different style of living. I'm forty-two years old, and living alone out in the forest was highly suspicious to many, but I had rarely given a rat's ass about others suspicious glares. I am a U.S. Army retired, having spent twenty years performing many jobs; from a foot soldier driving Humvee's on patrol, all the way up to logistics. There wasn't a thing I couldn't do, and if I didn't know how to do it, I did my best to learn it as fast as I could, perfecting whatever it was by the end of the year. The thing about being a retired soldier was, I didn't have to worry about money with my laid back life style, and I was permitted to keep my home stocked with weapons of any kind that I want.

Now, my home was an entirely different story, as I had used almost half my saved money and GI money to build it up from scratch, and while it may not seem like it, it was well fortified while also remaining at a comfortable size. It was two floors, a basement, and an attic, but every floor had its individual domestic and not so domestic purposes. The first floor was my living area, with a kitchen and a comfortable guest room, along with a restroom underneath the stairs but before the ones that led to the basement. I had a decent sized television set, along with a gaming system with a few games, but the guest room was where it was all at. I had two book shelves bursting with books of all genres, along with a chest stuffed with spare blankets in case a traveler required an extended stay. The most I ever had at my humble adobe was half a dozen campers, a family, that hadn't planned ahead when they reached my secluded home. The upstairs to my home was situated in an arrangement that made it where every room had a great view; all except the bathroom, but that was the most lavish of the rooms. A master bedroom, two small guest rooms, along with a study occupied the inside of the home. My room, the master bedroom, had two dressers stocked with clothes, a monster of a bed, along with a few other necessities that while inexpensive, proved to more than once make me seem rich. I had a fair size balcony outside my room that featured a pair of chairs that were waterproof, but they were a little uncomfortable to sit in unless you placed the designated pillows down. The attic was just storage for seasonal accessories, but the basement housed a pair of industrial washer/dryer machines, and a boiler usually reserved for restaurants that constantly needed hot water. I didn't need any workout machines, as I performed my workout through the form of riding a vehicle. While it may not seem like it, those machines proved to be quite hard to use if you didn't have proper muscles in the right places.

Outside my home lay a clearing that I had bought, and it contained my home, a shed, along with a lake on the far side of it; it was a perfect place for someone like me. The lake was filled with fish, and the river that led into it, and away from it made it to where many people would always stop by multiple times just to see it. Every time I went fishing, it brought a smile to my lips, knowing that whatever I caught, if I was in the mood, I could cook on the outdoor grill that was on the porch to the back of my home.

Now, I am a man of fair features, told from the many admirers I would get when I went into town to replenish by homes pantry. I stood at a tall 6'5 height, and while I wasn't a body builder, I was strong for my lean looking size, capable of carrying three-hundred pounds for two miles on level terrain before I was forced to rest from exhaustion, and I was able to run three miles in under twenty minutes. I didn't have any scars from my time in service, unless you counted mental scars, but those were easily covered and forgotten unless something similar to those experiences came up. I was kind, a gentleman that many people respected, but a few hated, but to everyone that I came across, I was known as Lyon…

* * *

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I was running through the forest, trying my best to keep my speed up as I clutched my arm, which was bloody from the wound I had received from the Templar knight I had the misfortune to run into. My arm stung painfully as I continued to run with all my might, but no matter how much running I did, I still felt fear in my gut as the Templar knight remained close behind, as if his heavy armor wasn't weighing him down at all. I had lost my bow, along with the short sword I had used to defend myself from a few killing blows, but now all I had as my saving grace was the fact that I wasn't wearing heavy clothing that would no doubt slow me down. I was the fastest in my village, or what had once been my village before human slavers came and burned it down, but I hadn't let that stop me from killing a few of them before I had escaped.

Ducking down, I ran my shoulder into a tree's trunk, and I felt my shoulder go numb from the force of the impact. Pushing away from the tree, I rolled over as a sword was plunged where I had just been, but I stopped moving as I kicked out with my legs, and was lucky enough to hit the Templar in his hip and force him back a few steps. I used that time to get up, but as I turned around, I felt myself be tackled to the ground as a blade fell to the ground. I was held down to the ground as the human was panting, and I heard his malicious voice say, "What a nice keidran you are, and quite a fine specimen indeed. What say you and I have some time here alone, I might be able to fetch a fair price for your hide back on the market." I shuddered as I shouted for help, only to have my mouth closed while a blue glow surrounded us. "That should keep you silent until I'm finished skinning you alive, heh heh…" A small blade was placed between my shoulder blades, and it began to trail up my spine and through my fur, and I shuddered violently, but this only caused the human to chuckle more as he said, "What am I doing? To skin a wolf, you need to start in the front, right around the neck…"

I felt myself roughly flipped over, and as the Templar glared down at me, I growled in my throat as he flashed the blade in front of me. Almost out of pure instinct, I lashed out with my claws, and he shouted in pain as he dropped the knife and clutched at his face. I tried to scoot away from under him, but I stopped as I yelped in pain as the back of his hand connected with the side of my muzzle in a brutal smack. Stars danced along the edge of my vision before I was forced into looking at the Templar, and he said menacingly, "I have seen much worse from your kind, but maybe I can send you somewhere that will be ten times as bad for you, where _no_ keidran live!"

As soon as he said that, he was standing above me, and he raised his hands as a blue light began to collect along the edge of his hands, and I stood up and tried to run away, only for my body to be flung into a nearby tree. I growled as I fought to stand back up, but a blue flash behind me stopped my movement as tendrils of light began to wrap around my body, and as I felt pain being applied all over my body, I heard the foliage nearby rustle loudly. A growl echoed from the dark surroundings of the forest, and I looked over my shoulder in fear as blood continued to drip from my arm.

"W-What… _no, stay back. No… AHHH!_" By the time the humans pained screaming started to echo into my highly sensitive ears…

* * *

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Tying the last piece of rope over my quad, I made sure the ice cooler wouldn't bounce around or come loose by throwing my full body weight into it. Not even a centimeter was changed from my rough motions, and I knew it wouldn't fall off if I took any abnormally large jumps, so I smiled as I secured the pistol onto my hip, before I grabbed some gloves and slid them on and over my hands. I didn't want to get hurt while riding, because no matter how experienced I was, it was always something that happened. Chuckling, I rotated my wrist before anything else, and then went up to the front of my quad and grabbed the goggles I had.

Mounting the quad, I pulled the clutch back as I placed the gear into first, before I pressed the igniter. If I was on a hill, I would've held the brakes before I pulled the clutch, but since that wasn't the case, I let the engine roar to life while I let the engine rev loudly a few times. I smiled as I let the clutch out while pressing my legs against the quad for safety reasons and the quad roared forward as the front two wheels left the ground. I smiled as I yelled in excitement, and after the wheels touched down, I was zooming through the forest as I dodged trees of varying sizes, but I was crouching the entire time so I didn't get hammered in a certain sensitive spot. It had been a few times when I didn't know to stand up that I had been left on the ground in pain for dozens of minutes at a time, but now that I was more experienced, I knew when to turn the wheels, when to accelerate or decelerate, along with how to tilt the quad while in the air.

I eased off the gas a little as the engine popped loudly, letting me know it was time to downshift out of fourth and into the second gear. Just as I came up to the turn, I gunned it as I drifted around the dirt corner with practiced skill, and I jerked the quad to the side as I met an unexpected sight. Hitting two wheels as I hammered the brakes down, I turned the wheel and slammed down to three tires as the back left tire hung in the air, before the entire vehicle came to a crunching and growling stop. Shifting down into neutral, I got up and off my seat as I calmed my breathing as I walked over to the object that was stabbed into the middle of the road. Stopping and looking down at the offending object, I saw it was long and honed to perfect sharpness, but it wasn't until I jerked it out of the ground did I marvel at the long shining steel of the sword in my hands. This was by far the strangest thing to ever be found in these woods, and I knew it, because many of the campers would tell me about seeing strange animals on two feet, or floating masks that glowed with various colors. I had discredited every single tale that I had heard, but I had almost always given them a nickname. There were the rainbow masks, which glowed with various hues of light, wolves, dogs, cats, and someone even thought they saw Bigfoot in this very forest. _None of those myths are true, but even then why would a sword be in this forest?_

Looking up and down as I saw a metal reflection, I burst into action as I dropped the sword and rushed over, and dragged a man with a mangled face from under the bushes, and saw he was in old medieval armor. The strangest thing I noticed however, was that his armor looked relatively well kept and new, but I heaved him up and over towards my quad, and I knew this was going to be a tough drive, since quads are meant to only have a single passenger. I leaned him against the tire of my quad before I went back, and as I retrieved the sword, I looked around before I began to get everything, and him, onto my quad…

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I limped into the clearing, and I made sure no human was around, as the house in front of me clearly belonged to one of high class. As I continued to move towards it, clutching my side and arm, I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going, and I didn't know if this house was occupied, or if the owners were in another city. Either way, I was going to be forced to remain in the home of whoever lives there, because after I finished wrapping my arm, I was going to need to rest for a day minimum. I haven't eaten for a week, and the last time I drank was a small amount yesterday, before I had been forced to run once more. My arm was still dripping blood, just not at a fast pace, but my side was hurting from a fall onto a tree's branch in the forest.

Walking up the porch to the houses door, I let out a small cry of pain as I opened the door, and I made my way in before shutting the door once more. Once I did that, I stood still, but I didn't hear a single thing, which meant nobody was home as I was safe then. Moving over to a doorway, I saw what must've been the kitchen, with a few strange metallic cabinets, along with a metal and glass thing hanging from the ceiling. I shook my head as I turned, and walking to another room, I peered into it, and saw what must be where the owner entertained his guests. I growled weakly, and walking further down the hallway, I opened another door to find what looked like a restroom in the high end human towns. I walked into it as strange scents assaulted my nose, but I ignored those smells as I moved over to the wash basin, and turned the knobs to start to water flow. I chose the left one, since that seemed to wisest choice, and as I placed my furry arm underneath, I yelped in pain as I jerked away from it, the water was scolding hot, almost like fire! Turning that one off, I turned the right one, and I slowly placed my bloody arm underneath, but jerked back once again as this time my arm got chills from the freezing water. _What magic is this!?_ Taking a new approach, I turned them both on, and I placed my arm under the water to find it was now at a comfortable temperature, and I proceeded to wipe my arm from the blood and surrounding dirt.

_**BRRaa, BRRaa, VVVIIIRR-ROOM!**_ I tensed up as the foreign noise reached my ears, and I shit off the water and rushed to the window near the front of the house to see a strange beast roaring in defiance as it drew closer, and on its back was what must be the owner to this home, and I froze in fear, I turned tail and ran and hid inside the restroom I had just been in…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Running up my steps, I set the man down and against the stairs railing at the top of the porch, and then I proceeded to run inside and snatch the landline from the stand it was on, and as I dialed in '9-1-1', I couldn't help but feel worry. The man outside had been injured for I don't know how long, and his pulse was almost non-existent, though I still felt it when I checked on him. "_Hello, what is the nature of your emergency?_"

"I have a severely injured person, I found him in the woods, he needs immediate medical attention!" I said into the phone, desperately trying to speed the progress up some more.

_"What is your location sir?"_

"Investigator Murphy knows where I live, I'm in the forest, and my location is best accessible from helicopter." I said, and I looked over just as I heard a silent groan from outside, "He _needs _help now, he has lost a lot of blood already!"

"_Thank you sir, police personnel have been alerted and are on the way. Do you have any additional information that you can provide on the description of the person?"_

"Yes, he is wearing metal armor, almost like the Templar back in the crusaders us-"

"_Sir…?_"

I cursed silently, though I'm sure the person on the other end of the line heard, and I said, "He has full body metal armor, I don't know why, I just know I found him in the woods when I was quading. Whatever he was doing with that armor didn't seem to help him as half his fucking arm is missing!"

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments before the operator was replaced by the voice of investigator Murphy, and he asked, "Lyon, is what you are saying true?"

"Murphy, I wouldn't call the police station if I wasn't serious about an injury like this. You need to get here now, before he bleeds out. His pulse is very weak; he has extremely shallow breathing… I'm not sure a brown bear is even the culprit, but he needs help now!" I said, stressing the importance as nearly five minutes have passed now.

"I'm on my way…" As soon as he was finished, I heard the line click, and I turned towards the door and ran outside, and I checked the man's vitals, to see they were even lower than before. I cursed as I ripped my shirt off, and I bound it up as I pressed it firmly against the stump of his arm, trying to stem what little blood flow he had left. Pulling him up and onto my shoulders, I walked him down to my quad, and set him down beside it as I killed the engine, and I started to remove my ice chest, along with his strange sword. I carried those items back to my porch, and setting them both at the top, I placed my hands on my wrist as I messaged the particularly sore spot, and I ran back down my porch steps as I heard the chopping sound of a faraway helicopter.

Turning away from the guy, I moved over and began to push my quad towards the side of my place, exactly beside my dirt bike, and when it was there, I covered it with the tarp so that I didn't have to later. This prevented moisture from ruining the quality of my vehicles, but also served to keep them well maintained.

By the time I made it back to the armored man's side, the helicopter had begun to land, and when it was down, I picked the man up and rushed him to the medics who were rushing towards me. Investigator Murphy was right beside them when they got to me, and as I handed them over, I looked over and shouted over the noise of the helicopter, "HE HAS A SWORD, DO YOU WANT ME TO GO GET IT!?"

"KEEP IT FOR NOW, I WILL BE BACK TOMMAROW WHEN WE HAVE MORE NEWS ON THIS GUY!"

I nodded my head, and as he walked back towards and got into the helicopter, I backed away as well as the grass began to flatten from the turbulence that the blades put off. When it was in the air, I lowered my gaze as I covered my eyes and backed away so that no dust would get into my eyes. The air began to settle down as my clothes began to stop flapping wildly, and I watched the helicopter fly away with its severely wounded patient in tow. Looking down at my hands, I saw my gloves had blood over them, and I grimaced as I turned around and began to walk away back towards home so I could wash my gloves and hands.

Walking inside, I sighed as I thought about going upstairs to fetch a new shirt, as my own was keeping the blood in that one man. I quickly tossed that idea out of my mind, _If I go grab a new shirt, then what will be the point, it will just get dirty as well._ I used my upper arm to wipe my forehead as I pulled the restroom door open with my foot, which was strangely cracked open. Without looking, I reached my hand back, and I flicked the light switch on with my wrist so that I didn't get blood everywhere. Walking over and turning the water on, I leaned forward while I took a few small steps back, and I put my gloves under the running water, which I had made to be hot, but not scalding. I sighed as I began to move my hands over one another, and I proceeded to get the other man's blood out of my gloves. I started to take them off as I looked up and into the mirror, and I saw my goggles were still on, so once I had my gloves off, I took them off and placed them to the side of the sink. Taking in a deep breath, I looked down and turned the water off, and I squeezed the remaining water out of my gloves so they wouldn't take a day to dry. "What I don't get, is where a man gets that kind of armor, and chooses to wear it all the way out here… and those marks, they were like an animals, but what animal takes an arm but not the entire man?" I shook my head as I grabbed my goggles and gloves, and looked back into the mirrors pane as I asked myself, "When am I going to stop living by myself so I don't need to talk to myself…?"

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I had covered my muzzle as soon as the bright magical orbs sprung to life above us on the ceiling, but I was still fighting to not cry out in pain as my ribs continued to cause me pain. It wasn't until he left the washroom and shut off the lights that I let out a small whimper of pain, and it was a mistake I was sorely going to pay for. The human stopped, and I saw his fingers wrap around the doorway before he himself came around to see me. His eyes widened as he looked down at me, and then he did the strangest thing, he held his hand down to me as he said, "I know it is popular among you kids, but you can't wear that in the forest, it will get you killed by any hunters…" I continued to look up at him, but he reached his hand closer as he said, "I can just pick you up if that is what you want… get over here so I can help with that cut…"

_If he tries anything, my claws should suffice, and his neck is wide open… just as long as he keeps his word…_

**A.N.: So, this is the beginning to my new story for TwoKinds, and as you can see, I did quite a lot to work on it, which is saying something, as I haven't stopped typing for the past few days, I have been typing 24/7, getting over 4k words a day, moving at a pace that will affect me later on, but it is all I can do before summer hits, and hard. I won't be available as much as I am now during the summer, so I'm typing chapters out now, but when I don't update, don't get mad at me, just know I'm taking time making these chapters good. Typing as much as I have takes a toll on me, more than any of you think, and while I promised myself I wouldn't do it, I have broken that promise to bring satisfaction to you, my readers, so just know that when I don't update on time, it is because I need the break. 1 ½ year I have written over 500k words, that isn't a feat easily done, neither was that 111k words in 6 months, because unlike the authors that type a lot of chapters but less than 2k words, I do my best to hit 2k minimum, and 4k if I can manage. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter; this is mainly a teaser, like a hook to grab your attentions before I start typing more for this storyline. This was requested around the 20-ish chapters, so that is why this story is coming out now. I have no idea how to end it, but that happened with Fabled World, and look how well that came out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TwoKinds, Tom Fischbach owns anything affiliated with the original works of TwoKinds. I'm also glad he owns it rather than me, because I'm a piss poor drawer when it comes to hands and faces… and feet…**


	2. Brewing Storm

**Chapter 2: Brewing Storm**

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

"Yes… I know… Murphy, if this is how you are going to think, answer this for me then, where does someone get antique armor in condition as good as his own?" The phone was silent for a little while, and I backed up and looked over into the living room, and saw the lady in her fur-suit still looking outside. After a buzz filled the speakers, I once again heard Murphy ask me yet another question. _One bad thing about requesting a detective, they ask all these questions…_

"Well if he is awake, talk to him… if you wish to discuss the matters of how I found him, then just stop by my place tomorrow." After that, I hung the phone up, and leaning on the table, I let out a massive sigh as I hung my head, knowing that even though it was about eight at night, I still had much more to do. _Today had been so great, yet now… now that I did a good deed such as saving that man's life, it seems I somehow have struck it big with bad karma._

_ Well, time to go see what the plans are with that lady. Wish she would give me her name already._ Lifting up my head, and exhaling until I had no more air, I walked around the wall, and prepared myself to talk another guest into choosing to either stay. She must've heard me walk into the room, as she turned her head to look towards me, and I sat in an armchair beside the couch she was sitting in. "I need to know now if you are going to be staying here, if not, then now is the time to leave. If you are staying, then I can go make a bed for you in the guest room while you wash up, and by the time you are done, I should have dinner almost made then. But, if you wish to leave, I can take you to the nearest road, since I know for certain it can't be safe out there… this is a wild forest anyways."

She turned her head away from me, and I only leaned back as I closed my eyes and rubbed my shoulder. "I'll… I'll stay."

Looking back towards her, I nodded, and I stood up and began to walk towards the stairwell as I said, "Follow me then." Moving up the stairs, I flicked the switch that was halfway up it, illuminating the entire hallway. It wasn't as much as needing it, rather I knew the lady behind me shouldn't know my staircase by heart like I did.

Upon reaching the top, I turned and walked over to the bathroom, and as I walked in and turned the lights on, I said, "Alright, I must warn you, the water from my showers will burn you if you're not careful, so try to test the water before you just jump on in. The extra towels are in here, and if need anything else, just call me." When I looked towards her, she nodded, and I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door, and I turned towards the bedroom and walked over to it so that I could start preparing it.

As I walked in, I noticed there was a bag in the corner, and I wasn't quite sure how long it had been there, but I knew it must've been from one of the previous guests that had stayed here, maybe from last week. _I will give that to officer Murphy when he comes by tomorrow, maybe put up a few notices as well or try to see if the owner left any contact information in it. _Turning and walking over to the foot of the bed, I opened up that large wooden chest that was sitting there, and I opened it up. inside was clean sheets and pillows that I had stocked for whenever a guest or someone happened to stay overnight; they had come into great use a few times already for when unprepared campers came into the forest.

Grabbing the sheets first, I threw them up onto the bed, before I reached over and grabbed the pillows and threw them to the head board of the bed. Now that those were out, I grabbed the blanket and pulled them out and closed the chest, before placing the blanket on the lid. I walked over to the side of the bed, and grabbed the sheets and started to unfold them. _First comes the sheets, and then I will work on the blankets… but what will I make for dinner? Maybe I can use some of those herbs on burgers or something, as I had just gone to the market last week._

As I worked on making the large bed, I couldn't help but let my thoughts turn back to what had happened earlier, and what it would probably mean for later on. _What does a man have as his incentive for wearing armor like his into the forest? And what does he need a sword as sharp as his for when there is just wildlife and other people walking through the forests? Maybe a workout since that stuff must've weighed so much, but still, there are easier and faster ways at getting a good workout than just lugging that much metal around. Maybe when he gets better, Murphy can find out, or I will just ask him myself…_

Finishing the sheets, I turned my attention to grabbing the pillows, and placing them horizontally at the head of the bed, before moving and grabbing the blanket form off the top of the chest. _And not only that, but where did that lady come from, and why was she wearing a costume like that in the forest? That could have easily have gotten her shot if there were any hunters around, and then I would've found yet possibly another body in that forest. It is bad enough that I hear all those rumors around the bed along with all those mythical sightings that everyone claims to see. _ Looking towards the now finished bed, I couldn't help but think maybe I overdid it with the furniture I had purchased when putting this home together.

"S-Sir?" I turned and looked outside the room, and saw the lady standing there outside the door to the bathroom.

I walked out of the room and leaned against the door frame as I asked, "What can I do for you?"

"How do I start the bath?"

Before that moment I had thought she was a little off to be wearing that kind of costume out into the forest, but after that question, I truly knew that perhaps she didn't have a clue to what civilized was. She took my slight curiosity, and turned it into a big 'wtf' after that question, and I couldn't help but ask a little incredulously, "Are you joking?"

When she shook her head, it was like my jaw dropped, but only mentally as I walked towards, and then past her and into the bathroom. Going over to the shower, I looked in it and saw that indeed, the knobs weren't even turned in the right way. Looking back at the lady, I said, "Come over here and watch…" turning back towards the tub, I couldn't help but mutter to myself, "And this isn't even one of the complex shower systems…"

Grabbing the knob and twisting it, I said, "This one is the hot water, and see, it is red above it." Even though I knew it was impolite, I couldn't help but treat her like a child, since even a kid knew how to use a shower. Moving my hand towards the cold knob, I said, "And see how this one is blue, that means it is cold water…" looking back at her, I saw her expression, and I said, "Now don't give me that look, you asked a question that every single person knows. In all seriousness though, how could you not have known how to use a shower?"

"Because the bath's would always be filled when I went to get in one." She said back, a little hotly. _Oh, so she is one of those rich kids that always had things done for her; that would explain why she wore that death wish for a costume into the forest._

Looking back towards the shower, I placed my finger on top of the drain blocker, and when I pulled it up, the faucet stopped flowing with water, before the hose started to spray water. "Alright, well there, the shower is ready… now, I will be downstairs, so if you need me, then you will need to shout louder then, and if you do need me, my name is Lyon, not sir." _If I had wanted to remain being called sir, then I would've chose to stay longer in the military._

Making my way past her, I decided that now was the time that I could take my leave as I left the bathroom and made my way towards the stairs. I started to descend them, until I heard her say, "Thank you, Lyon."

Twisting my head slightly, I nodded as I said, "Don't mention it, I help everyone that needs it when they come by." _Unless they are trouble makers searching to only create problems for me…_

**-:Richards Foundation Hospital:-**

**(Murphy's P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I set the phone down, and I looked at the man as he slept in the bed with the IV tube slowly pumping water into his system. The man in that bed was something else entirely, and from what the staff had told me, strange things happened around him and anything electrical. _This man has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up, and some of those things can't wait… we _need_ to know what animal took his arm, and why he was walking around in something like that suit of his. That suit was authentic… needed to call in a professional just to get that thing off._

Turning towards the door, I began to walk towards it, where the Sheriff was waiting, and when I approached him, he looked up from his phone and said, "So, still no word on where that armor was made?"

"Bill… they say that is pure metal armor; it weighs the same, looks the same, but has better durability. Wherever he got that thing made, it wasn't in a factory or by any metal worker that we know of." Looking back at the man as he slept, I saw an eerie blue glow seemingly reflecting around him, but I pushed it out of mind as lack of sleep. Turning back to Bill, I said, "If you want to get out of here, I will wait until he wakes up and get some answers."

"Ya sure Murphy, aren't you still running off of Mondays sleep?"

Nodding my head, I stifled a yawn as I said, "It's only Wednesday Bill… we both know I have been up for longer."

"Murphy… only because I have so much to do will I take up that offer. After you get those answers, I want you to go home and rest… I won't have my top deputy walking around with sleep deprivation." Bill chuckled afterwards, but he laid a hand on my shoulder as he slid his phone into his pockets, and as he took something else out, he placed it in my chest pocket and said, "That should help you stay awake… have a good night Murph…"

As he walked out the door, I took out a small energy shot packet, and I smiled as I shook it lightly and said to myself, "God Bill… you will still tease me about that…" Turning around and opening up the packet, I walked towards and chair that had a table and newspaper beside it, and I knew what I was going to do while I waited for the man to wake up.

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I looked behind me, I saw the lady had put her wolf outfit back on after her shower, and as I nodded towards her, I said, "Dinner should be ready in a few… if you want to just sit at the table, then I will be there shortly." Looking back at the pan as I finished cooking the meat, I flipped some of it over, and as I went to do so again; I stopped and smelled the air. Taking in a few more sniffs, I recognized that smell, and even though it wasn't overpowering, it was still something that made me worry for that ladies mental well-being. If what I smelled was correct, it was almost like she took a shower with her suit on, as that smell was what a wet dog smelled like. Moving my hand over and rubbing the back of my neck, I could only fathom what was wrong with her head that she took a shower like that. _This is an issue I don't know how to deal with… but I will need to deal with it before I let her use the spare bed…_

Taking the meat off of the flame and grabbing the spatula, I walked towards a doorway, and went into the dining room. When I saw the lady sitting there, I realized I didn't even know her name, and as I set the pot down on the padding I set on the table, I heard her ask, "Lyon, are you alright?"

Looking up, I nodded as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, and I couldn't help but grimace inside. Grabbing a hot pad from the countertop, I walked over to the microwave and threw it inside, and set the timer for two minutes. Turning and walking over to the pantry, I reached inside and grabbed a loaf of bread, but I stopped and leaned my head forward and set my forehead against the wall. _By mother of God… why is my shoulder hurting so much today?_

Hearing a ding from the kitchen, I pulled my head back and turned around, before walking out of the pantry with a loaf of bread in my hand. Moving over to the microwave, I opened it and grabbed the pad, before walking into the dining room. I set the bread on the table before I placed the heat pad onto my shoulder, which did cause me pain; before that slowly eased into relaxation… very slowly. "Lyon?"

"Don't worry, it isn't anything bad… go ahead and start eating. I need to let my shoulder ease up a little."

"Why, what is wrong with your shoulder?"

Opening my eyes and looking over, I couldn't help but frown as I saw she still had that suit on, and I said, "I'm retired military, but I was my squads heavy weapon support gunner… and over the course of my career, my shoulder would get dislocated occasionally." I let out a sigh as I grabbed the spatula, and placed some seasoned meat onto my plate, and as I looked at the loaf of bread, I added, "One time, we were stuck in heavy fighting, and my shoulder came out, but I needed to keep firing, or my squad would've been overrun."

If it wasn't for the sudden jolt of pain in my hand, I would've kept thinking of that battle and how much pain I had been in by the end of it. I yanked my hand away from the pot as I looked at the now red skin, and I heard the lady ask, "Uh… what is the name of this war?"

Looking over at the lady, I could only chuckle as I said, "It wasn't ever a way, rather it was just one of those times fighting against rebels… it was in the mid-east in the mountains. I can't remember what the name of the country was; probably Pakistan."

Moving my seat back and taking a seat, I let my breath out as quietly as I could, and I looked over as she asked, "Did you participate in the keidran war at all?"

_Let's see, is that slang for something or someone? _"What's a keidran?"

The muzzle to her outfit dropped open, and I felt my hands stop lifting some food to my mouth, and she just shook her head. Sighing, I placed my hand on my forehead as I said, "I'm too old to be memorizing all those terms you kids use… hey, by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Samantha, and I'm a keidran."

Looking back down at my plate, I said, "Well Samantha the keidran, please eat dinner…"

…

**(Murphy's P.O.V.)**

Walking over to the side of the bed as the man finally opened his eyes, I placed my hands behind my back as I asked, "Glad to see you finally awaken. Are you feeling alright enough to chat?"

"Where are we citizen? I must resume my search for an escaped keidran." The man said as he began to push himself up, but I was instantly pushing his shoulders back down.

"Whoa there, you are in no condition to be moving around, as well as even trying to search for whatever this keidran thing is." I said, until I felt myself flung away with some unseen force, and as I hit the glass panels of the hospitals room, I heard the rooms' electrical equipment starting to go haywire.

As I got to my knees, I clutched my ribs as the man said, "A Templar's work is never done, how _dare_ you even lay your hands on me for such an insult! Now, tell me, where is the keidran whore?"

I grabbed my radio and clicked the sender button as I ripped my pistol from my holster, and I shouted into it, "I require back-up!" Just as I said that however, another police officer slammed the door open and stormed in with his pistol drawn. It was one of the new recruits I was supposed to be training, but I had no idea why he was here, though how he was here, I didn't know; but I was glad I had some back up at least.

"So you are allied with the keidrans are you!?" The man shouted, but at the same time, a streak of blue light shot from his hand. I stood up, but at the same time, I felt something wet spray onto my cheek, and two gunshots echoed within the small room. Almost immediately a blue orb appeared around the man and the two bullets ricocheted into the ceiling. I looked over to my side and saw Phil standing there as blood dripped from his abdomen, and his gun smoked while he slowly sank to his knees.

"NO!" I shouted as I dove, and barely caught him from hitting the ground, and I grabbed my radio from the floor and shouted into it, "Man down. This is officer Murphy at the Richards Fou- _ARG!_"

I was lifted into the air as a force was applied to my throat, and I dropped my radio and pistol as I clutched my constricting throat. My vision began to blacken around the edges, but I did see the strange guy claiming to be a Templar step in front of me, "I may have lost an arm to that cursed (curse-ed) Interference Mask, but I am by all means not going to be hindered. Where is my armor, traitor to your own kind?"

The force lessened from my throat, but not enough to form proper logical thoughts before I said, "I-It is a-at the police s-station…!" With my brief sentence that I managed to choke out, I felt the force being slowly applied again.

With a dark sounding chuckle, the Templar spoke as I lost all vision, and my hearing was slowly starting to cut out as well, "After I have my armor, I will find that keidran whore you were so keen on protecting, before I slowly kill her and all that she holds dear…"

* * *

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but smile as I sat in the human's living room, listening to music coming from his strange magical device. While he cleaned up after our meal, I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back against the soft cushioning of his couch, and it was probably one of the more relaxing times I had ever had in my life. _From running away from my old owners, and the crazed Templar, to now relaxing in this kind man's home, enjoying life like I had thought would be impossible. I wouldn't mind being _his _slave if this is how he always is to those he just meets, but then I would never truly be free…_

When I let out a sigh, the music changed, and this time, it sounded something that was used to set a romantic setting, though a little less formal. _'Lo-ove transcends boundaries…'_ I felt my ears perk up at that part, but at the same time, I also heard a curse from inside the kitchen before a clatter of metal echoed from inside the kitchen. I looked over the edge of the couch, and I stood up as it sounded like more clattering came from the door frame. _'N-ooo boundaries, fa-or our looove!'_

Walking towards the kitchen, I began to ignore the music as it started to actually have an effect on me, and one I would rather not have bother me. Moving closer to the doorway, I was immediately regretting my curiosity. Lyon had ran into me, and now as I store up at him, I couldn't help but feel annoyed, angry, confused, and embarrassed. Moving my hands into another position, they were immediately pressing against his chest, and I was surprised to feel as much muscle as I did, since he didn't look that strong. "Oh, s-sorry…"

When he stood up, he grabbed my hand, and I was soon pulled back to my feet, but before I knew it, I was leaning against his chest. I blinked in surprised at the sudden transition from my feet, to the ground, and back to my feet in such a short amount of time. When I looked up and saw the humans blushing features, the music decided to say with a deep voice, _'I love yo-ou, b-aby…'_

Moving away as soon as coherent thoughts entered my mind, I felt myself starting to warm up across my muzzle as I said, "W-Watch where you're going next time…"

He didn't respond right away, but he moved around me, and I followed his movements and I was surprised. _That must be why I couldn't hear him, he almost makes no sound while he walks, and he his walking fast with boots, and across a wooden floor too._ With knowing that, I was pleasantly surprised, and when he began to fiddle with his magic music boxes, he said, "Y-yeah I know, sorry. I didn't think you would be coming to the kitchen, so I didn't bother to make sure you were there." As he slid a different disk like thing into the magic box, he said, "I don't usually have guests listen to that song, I forgot it was part of this mix."

_Hmph… clumsy and forgetful like all humans… I think I retract my previous statement about being alright if I was his slave. _Even though his excuse was pitiful and it wasn't something I wanted to believe, I asked anyways, "What was the name of that song?"

When the new music began to play into the room, it sounded strange… it was, energetic sounding. Lyon looked back at me, and there was a reddish blush on his cheeks, and he said, "Um, it is 'Love Transcends Boundaries' by someone I don't know the name of…"

I felt my ears perk forward at the name of the song, and I couldn't stop my curious side from asking, "Do you believe in that?" When he looked into my eyes with a confused gaze, he seemed to try and think about what I meant, so I clarified, "Do you believe love can go past the boundaries?"

The look on his face was one of surprise, but it seemed to contain hints of relief as well, and when he nodded, he said, "What is to stop love from blooming between two people? No matter the differences, great or small, anyone should be allowed to love who they want." By the time he was finished, he was looking towards one of the windows, and I followed his gaze, and saw he was staring out a window. He walked over to it, and when he placed his hands on the window sill, he said, "But that is just my belief, and it has already proven me wrong once…"

**(Aldor's P.O.V.)**

As I walked down the street to this strange world, I knew what I must do to get back to Templar controlled lands, and I knew just the outpost to get reinforcements from. First however, I required my armor, and luckily, whatever energy these lights ran on provided me with an unlimited supply of magic. It was a source so strong, it left an electric tingle in the base of my skull, but I felt the strength of a dozen men in my body from how powerful I was feeling. The few citizens that did cross me did well to avoid me, and every light post I passed would dim, if not explode from the amount of magic I was draining from them. _So much power, so much potential, and it is all _WASTED_!_

Stopping in front of a tall building that had many of the transportation vehicles I had seen being used around this city; I knew I was in the correct location from the sign that said 'Police Station' above a pair of large double doors. Walking into the center of the main cross roads, I heard a loud obnoxious noise, and saw a man in his vehicle. He stuck his window out of the window, and I guessed him around the age of twenty five as he shouted, "Get out of the way ya moron!"

Frowning, I looked back forward, and when I pressed a finger into my throat, I used magic to amplify the power of my voice as I said, "Local citizens known as police officers, bring forth my armor, and I shall spare your pitiful town from the onslaught of the Templar." My voice reverberated all around, and echoed tenfold, and I knew without a doubt that they had heard me, along with the fact that a few of the black cloth wearing officers outside the building suddenly drew their weapons. When they slowly started to approach me, I heard drained the magical power from the vehicle of the man's vehicle that had finally stopped its annoying noise beside me.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the older looking citizens shouted towards me, and I stood there, looking towards him with a small grin. I moved my hand away from my throat, and as I raised them into the air, I began to focus on various magical spells that would come in use. I chuckled as I relished in the amount of power I had, before laughing loudly, and I began to let my magic expand all around me, feeling the tendrils of unbelievable forces touching the edge of my mind.

"You really believe with your weak metal crossbows that you can defeat I, a Templar!?" Letting off another short chortle, I said with more malice in my words, "You are _wrong!_"

Letting my magic out, I felt myself starting to rise into the air as a shield of purely refined magika surrounded me, and the vehicles around me began to slowly levitate as well. I felt the vibrations of multiple shots hitting my shield, and I looked towards the pathetic 'police officer's' firing their metal slug throwing crossbow weapons into my shield. I looked past them, and saw the police station was now blaring off a loud noise, and red lights were flashing from within the windows and doors, before I looked towards the frightened man in the vehicle beside me. He was shaking where he sat, and I grinned as I held out a hand towards his vehicle, and as I used magic to levitate it higher, I was willing to sacrifice his traitorous life to achieve my goal. With a final thought, I sent his vehicle flying towards a pair of officers that had stopped firing their weapons, and as they were flattened by the metallic vehicle, I let one more thought enter my mind that fueled my rage even further, _Keidran lovers…!_

…

**A.N.: Alright everyone, this is that chapter you have all been practically begging for to have posted, and alas, here it is, written with a nicely done 5k words, and I'm sure not a single one was disappointing. This chapter took me a few days to type out, as I had gotten stuck, and scrapped two other ideas to figure out how to make this story progress how I wanted. Just a small heads-up, that song that I had used earlier, it does **_**not**_** exist, so if you go to look for it; you shouldn't find it. If you DO find a song with the few lyrics I provided, then damn, that is a huge ars coincidence.**

**3-D Jak (1): lol, how does it feel to be a daddy to a story then? Oh, and by the way, I did leave a note in the previous authors note that I wasn't going to update this for a while… lol. Attention to detail my friend, it may just save your life someday.**

**GrimlockX4: Man, it has been a while since I have seen your name… only seeing it now because I'm replying to reviews! Oh, and I fixed that mistake as soon as I first read your review! In my defense, 'U' and 'I' are close to each other. (Pun intended, lol…)**

**Rylak: Oh, that Templar is going to be more than a problem… I'm thinking of bringing in the military near the end of this story… maybe some attack helicopters… lol!**

**Xdrezienhnx: Lol, and with you also watching this story, then you will see a good story blossom… I'm going to try any keep every chapter above 4k words, and this one is longer than chapter 1 too!**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: lol, exilent should be excellent bud xD. And as for Damaged Knight, that was intended to be a one-shot, rather than a full-fledged story.**

**P.S.: I have a fellow author that is writing a story in the Slightly Damned section as well, and I would like to recommend his story for all of you wonderful people to read. His name is 'Timeless Dreamer Neo', and his story's name is 'Slightly Damned: Wind of Redemption and Rebirth'. It is a good story by my standards, and that is a lot coming from me, just look at the work I write! It is hard for me to find stories I enjoy reading, but this is one of them; and I'm not just saying that.**


	3. Dangerous Enemies

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Enemies**

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Placing my hands on the back of Samantha's neck, I rubbed up it slowly, but after I reached the base of what felt like her skull, I moved back down. I felt my brow furrow as I repeated the action once more, and I felt Samantha shiver inside her suit, which was extremely strange. _How is she able to feel this through this suit… or more importantly; where is the zipper so I can take this thing off?_ Pulling my hands away from the fur of her outfit, she turned around and asked with a frown on her muzzle, "So, do you believe me yet, or do you still think I'm wearing one of these costumes you are so sure that I own?"

Standing there, I stepped back and leaned against the wall as I brought a hand to my chin, I said, "Of course I don't believe you are what you call a keidran. Maybe you made it different than the traditional styles… there is no way you'll get me into thinking that you are a real hominoid wolf…" I couldn't hold in the chuckle afterwards, but I heard an extremely realistic growl come from her. I looked at her as I felt my eyebrow arch, and she turned around and walked into the room, before she slammed the door closed. "Whoa, whoa… no need to get rough with the house…"

Whatever she yelled was lost through the thick doors, and I shook my head as I turned around and walked into my own room. Moving to a dresser and grabbing some clothes before I headed towards the shower, it was then that a single, but very possible thought entered my mind. _It is possible she is wearing only the barest of clothes under her suit, so that would explain why she didn't want to take it off anywhere around me. Still though, she must've paid a fortune to get that stuff to feel like real wolf fur, along with that growl… what kind of technology recording system does she have to be using for that to had sounded so, authentic? Either way, tomorrow I will load up my quad, along with preparing one of my larger guns to go hunting. I need to kill whatever took off that man's arm, but I still need to get Samantha back to town safely, lest I get sued for unsafe transportation of someone._

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I sighed as I set the clothes I had grabbed from my room onto the counter top, and as I looked at the tub, I noticed the fur all over the inside of the tub. Walking over, I was surprised to see none of the shower necessities were used, but I still saw all the fur however. _At least she didn't waste any of the soap cleaning her costume… but I can't believe she wore that thing in the shower._ Turning the water on, I was ready to go to bed already, but I was still dirty from earlier, so I was going to take a shower no matter what before I crawled into bed. Pulling the metal bar up that was on the water spout, water began to cascade into the bath, and fur was starting to be washed away, and that is when I started to undress. _I will need to bring her to the police station so Murphy or whoever is there can tell me where I can take Sam, I don't want to just drop her off outside a store and say, 'oh hey, time for you to go home.'_

_ After she is dropped off, then I will go into the forest and find where that animal went. I can't have it harming anymore hikers, or for all I know, this little paradise I have, will just turn into a nightmare._ Stepping into the tub, I pulled the curtain across the shower so water wouldn't get everywhere. Moving under the water, I sighed as the hot water ran over my stiff shoulder, and as I placed my hands on the shower wall, I could only close my eyes as I began to remember what it was like when I was younger, and my body wasn't as destroyed as it is now…

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

Looking out the window to the room as I laid in the bed that Lyon had provided for me, I couldn't help but look out into the strangely eerie looking forest. The human was providing me with comforts that other humans always received, yet no slave owner provided for their own slaves. He had treated me like an equal, and he hadn't looked or requested anything of me, except to take off a suit he thought I was wearing, which brought another question to his strange behavior. _What kind of human doesn't know what a keidran is, and how has he not seen one yet if he lives in this forest? Surely a keidran has crossed paths with him before out here…_

My ears twisted until they were facing the door, and I heard the water to his bath start running, and I shivered when I remembered how hot the water had felt. The water was warmer than anything else I had ever felt before, but everything that was happening seemed too good to be true, and I felt worried the longer I was under the roof of this human. _I will leave tomorrow at noon, that way if he contacted the Templar, then I can leave before they arrive…_

Shutting my eyes, I tried to focus on happier days of my life, and I started to feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

**(Aldor's P.O.V.)**

Walking down the road as fire's raged inside and outside the police station, I used my hand to pop my last strip of armor back into place. They had done a fine job of keeping my armor clean, but the fact that they would all keep that lone keidran safe was enough to make sure they received a death of a traitor. Moving across the street as a blue orb trailed above me, I followed the directions that a lone civilian had given me, and for his loyalty to the human race, I had let him live. _There seems to be a difference between the law givers and regular citizens in this world. They know what a keidran is, yet they continue to pretend not to, but I have seen proof of their knowledge that they continue to pretend ignorance of._

Looking up and away from my stump of an arm, I saw the forest was directly in front of me; now I just have to locate that keidran. _When I find her, she will repay me for my loss of time and physical body, and then… then I will kill her… but not before she gets, special treatment. _Chuckling as I let that thought enter my mind, I couldn't help but wait until I could savor that moment, before I walked into the forest; malice in mind, and harm as intent.

* * *

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Opening my eyes very slightly as I sat up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and as I sat there with my shoulders sagged and head hanging, I let out an extremely drawn out yawn. Turning my head as I brought a hand up to the back of my neck, I rubbed back down, and let my hand fall lazily to my side. Cracking open my eyes, I stood up, and moved towards my door, and as I grabbed the door knob and opened the door; I groggily stepped into the hallway that was filled with bright yellow sunlight from the morning sun. Reaching a hand up and rubbing my eyes, I reached back and closed my door, before walking towards the stairs so that I could get started on breakfast for Samantha and me.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I turned and walked towards the kitchen, but before I reached it, I noticed some bandaging cloth inside the restroom. This caused me to stop as I moved my hand to the door, and when I opened it up and turned the light on, there on the sink lay a fur covered strip of gauze wrap. The thing that worried me the most; was I knew who it was from, and it was covered in blood. _Why didn't she tell me she was hurt?_

_ The fur… the blood… there is no way she got cut through her suit and managed to seal the wound that fast, or the breach in her costume. Whatever it is, I will confront her when she gets down here, and if she isn't down in half an hour, I'm coming up there._ Grabbing the gauze and throwing it into the trash bin, I turned the lights off and walked outside of the restroom and resumed my walk towards the kitchen.

Stepping in front of the fridge and opening it up, I reached in and grabbed eggs and bacon, and then grabbed a carton of milk. Closing the fridge with my hip, I carried the supplies I had over to the counter in my hands, and I set them down. Grabbing a pan that was hanging over the stove, I placed it on one of the burners before igniting the flame on the stove, and let the pan start heating up. Moving over to the drainer I had in one of my sinks, I grabbed my other pan, and quickly walked back to the stove and turned another burner on.

Placing the bacon evenly on one of the pans, I grabbed some cups from a cabinet closer to the fridge, and pouring milk into the cups, I smiled as I closed the jug of milk. _Everything seems to be running smoothly, and it has only been like five minutes so far, so that means I will be finished before my pre-designated time to go check on Samantha._

After I placed the milk inside the fridge, I walked back over to the stove, and once I saw the steam rising from the empty pan, I knew it was time to put the eggs in the heat. Cracking the eggs and placing the empty shells on the countertop, I turned around and walked over, and opened a drawer and pulled out two forks and a spatula, and placed them down. Turning around and walking towards the pantry, I was going to grab some bread so that we wouldn't eat a boring breakfast, much how dinner was last night.

Walking back towards the stove, I couldn't help but start the dangerous process that was called thinking. _If what she said is true, and she really is some kind of hominoid wolf that speaks English, then what am I supposed to make of it? There is no way it can be true, but still, that small possibility that living in this forest has made me insane that I'm seeing talking wolves, would I really freak out? I don't think it would really make that big of a difference, because she has been acting like a regular person, but I might be going stir crazy with cabin fever, so I can't really expect anything any differently. Still… what will I do with her if she is a wolf…? I'm sure taking her into town can't be all that good, especially how those that live in the cities tend to get frightened by unknown things a whole lot more than others._

_ Am I really this crazy that I'm considering the possibilities…?_

Grabbing a few plates from the same cabinet I had taken the cups from, I moved back to where all the food was cooking, and set them down so that I could start serving up the food. As I grabbed the pan with eggs in it, I put three eggs on each plate, before moving over and grabbing the forks and placing them on the plates. Next came the bacon, which was four pieces to a plate, which might seem like a lot to most; but after retiring from the military, bacon was _very_ important. Turning off the stove burners, I moved and took the pans to the sinks, and I placed them inside it so that I could wash them after breakfast.

_**Ding!**_

Moving to the toaster, I grabbed four slices of bread, and placed two on each plate, and as I looked at the plates; I couldn't help but smile. _If I wanted to be like a few of those other people, I can make my own home into an inn… but then I would never have privacy again._ Grabbing both plates, I turned and began to walk towards the dining room, and that was when I saw Samantha finally reach the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Samantha, take a seat and I will join you shortly…"

She smiled as she seemed to sniff the air, "Good morning Lyon."

Smiling as I nodded my head towards her, I turned and walked back into the kitchen and went to the counter with the cups on it. Grabbing both of them, I turned around and walked out of the room, and went over towards where Sam had chosen to sit down. Placing a cup beside her plate, I heard her say, "Thank you again, Lyon."

"Don't mention it." I said with a grin, and I walked over and sat down by my own plate before setting my cup down by the corner of my plate. Grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite from it; I relished in the crispy flavor. "Oh!" I looked over at Samantha who had just taken a bite of egg, and I stood up and quickly moved around the table as I said, "Show me that cut you have… I need to make sure you don't get an infection." _Along with seeing if you were lying or not about being a hominoid wolf._

"H-How did you know about t-that?" She asked nervously as she put her fork down and went to clutching her arm. I kneeled down beside her as she kept a close eye on me, and she said, "I made sure you didn't see it."

"Uh, you left the bloody bandages inside the bathroom, and I clean this place after anyone visits, so I know it had to have been your blood." I said, and this seemed to calm her down as I grabbed her arm, and pulled it over.

My breath practically left my lungs as I gazed at the shallow cut, and I could tell it was shallow, as I had dealt with many knife wounds before. If it had been a regular suit like I had thought yesterday, then there would only be damage to the suit; here however was actually blood right near the top of the skin. _How in the hell can this be a real life breathing hominoid wolf…? Uh, scratch that… when did I go crazy? Well… how could I be crazy, because I know for sure I don't feel crazy…?_

Looking up into Samantha's eyes, I swallowed thickly before I let my body speak for my thoughts, "So, you really are a wolf keidran…"

"I thought I already told you this last night…" She said as she pulled her arm back and her hand out of my own. I stood up and walked over to a wall, and I leaned against it as I looked towards her, and couldn't help but study her closely, if not try to comprehend how this was even physically possible.

Flinching as I felt the plug at my heel shock me, I jumped away from it as I felt my hairs standing up on end, and I heard a loud crash noise from outside. Both Samantha and I looked towards the front of the house, and I said, "As much as I want to discuss how you are possibly the strangest thing I have ever meant, I think I should check out that noise…"

Turning away and walking away with my new revelation in mind, I couldn't help but remain distracted as I opened my front door and looked outside. What I saw was a man standing there in metal armor beside a tree that seemed to have collapsed. _Is that the man from before from the forest? How is he here!?_ Walking down the steps and towards the figure, I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, but then I saw a shine from the corner of my vision. Looking over and at the disturbance, it proved to be the sword that was still resting on the top of my quad.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword and pulling it towards me, I heard a metallic shingle as it dragged across the metal bar on the back of my quad, and I heard the man speak, "So dear sir, you were the one to steal my sword. Do you by chance wish to do battle then…?"

Turning and looking towards the man, I couldn't help but stare at him as he stood there, _So he wants to fight because he thinks I stole his sword… and he has a strange humor on speech?_ Moving towards him as I spun the sword, I saw him raise his gauntleted arm, and that was when I saw he truly only had a stump of an arm. When I was halfway to him, I stopped the blade so that it was facing the ground behind me, and I said, "Alright, first things first, I am the one that saved your ass, so why would I want to fight you? And secondly, I didn't steal this sword; it doesn't fit my style…" _Only guns can fill my need for unwanted fighting, not something as out of date as this…_

The man seemed disappointed at my declaration that I didn't want to fight, but by the time I finished talking, he had hopped down to the ground. As he walked up to me, he reached out, and I gave him his sword, but before he pulled it away from me, he said, "I am looking for a wolf keidran that may have possibly arrived at your residence, she has already put me through enough trouble."

_Oh Hell, so no matter what, keidran really are a part of this world, and I was the only one to not know about them? Maybe I really am a recluse as those kids kept calling me._ Nodding towards the man, I asked, "And what do you need with her from, is she a friend…?"

After I said that, the man scoffed loudly as his sword was slid into a sheath at his hip, and he said, "She is a filthy runaway slave that deserves to be skinned alive rather than returned to that pathetic farmer that is her owner. Her fur would make a terrific trophy on the mantle of my castle…"

Even though what he said wouldn't have caused such a start from me, I felt myself bristle at how casually he discussed how she was nothing but an animal. While his logic was sound on a few things, slavery was made illegal for a reason for how wrong it was, and the torture he would surely put her through made my blood boil; though I didn't let it show through my body, or expressions. "Alright, I will be sure to go get her. it will take me a little while, as I will make sure she comes out without a fight…" _But when I say she, I mean my shotgun._

Walking back towards my house with my plan being set into motion, the man called out, "Don't mention my being a Templar, that will only spook her, and then she will be like a lynx keidran…"

By the time I was back inside, I saw Samantha standing there in front of me with a fearful look on her muzzle. "I'm assuming you know who he is, and what I must do?"

As a tear formed in the corner of her eye, she said, "I thought you would've been different from the other humans…" I walked towards her, and she backed away, until she bumped into the wall; in which case I was standing directly in front of her. "I won't let you take me out there…"

By this time, her muzzle was starting to curl up, like she was about to snarl, but I ignored that as I looked past her head and opened up a cabinet. When I reached in it, I said, "Good thing it isn't you I want to take out there then. I'm not sure if you are from around here after what he said, but slavery is against the law here…" With that said, I pulled stocky trench gun from its hooks, and grabbed some buckshot cartridges.

_That armor may look thick, but these pellets will be sure to knock him back if he thinks he will be getting to Samantha. _"Lyon, what _will_ you do then?"

"I'm going to scare him off…"

Before she could reply or do anything, I had turned around and walked away and out the front door, aiming my shotgun at the floor as I walked out of it. Closing the door behind me, I looked back forward, and into the open air of my front lawn, where I saw the man standing there with a disappointed expression over his face. Moving into the field closer to him, I stopped once I was twenty feet from my house, and fifteen from him. He had his sword in front of him and resting on the ground, and I noticed his fist tighten when his eyes shifted back towards my home, where I knew Samantha was most likely watching the development that was about to happen. It wasn't until the man spoke that he turned and looked back towards me, "Why is it you defy the will of the Templar so? Your police officers thought they could fight me, yet they failed. What makes you believe you can prove any more of a difference?"

His speech was wasted on me as I was unwilling to even listen to what he said, though it still got through and made me want to check in on that later. Lifting my shotgun up and aiming at his chest, I said icily, "I don't know who you are, but you are ordered to leave this property or I will use lethal force. You have ten seconds to comply."

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

After Lyon had walked outside and left me alone in my stunned silence, I was broken from my revere as I heard something ring loudly beside me and on a table. Looking over at it, I saw it was on a silver stand, and I reached a shaky hand out and picked it up; almost immediately the ring was cut off. When I raised it up to my muzzle and looked at its small bright screen, I could make out three numbers; nine one one. I nearly dropped the small thing when a voice came through, "_Lyon! Thank god you answered…_" a sigh seemed to come through the phone before the voice continued, "_Listen Lyon, there is a man that claims to be a Templar, he isn't from our world, he can't be! He is looking for something called a keidran, and he has in his mind that whatever this female thing is must be killed. He will stop at nothing to achieve the deranged goal of his, and he has already killed nearly everyone that was at the police station last night. Don't mistake him for being easily dealt with, even with your prior career; he is able to do something… something unexplainable. He killed our officers with lances of light that formed from thin air, and they can pierce through bullet proof vests. Lyon, whatever you do, don't-"_

**BANG!**

I felt the phone slide from my hand and hit the floor as I bolted to the window, and when I looked outside, I was amazed to find that Lyon was still alive, and not just that. The Templar that had chased me was on his back, and while I hadn't seen the act, I knew it was Lyon's doing. When the Templar sat up, I felt my stomach form a knot as the blood ran down his face and parts of his armor were bent inwards.

When he shot his hand out towards Lyon, I saw a spear of blue streak towards him, and as it was about to make contact, I shot my own hand out as I gripped the small stone in my pocket. I felt the magic running through my fingers and out to the shield that was absorbing the mana from the Templars attack, and as soon as it ended, I felt the stone crack in my hands. I fell to my knees as the distance I had projected the spell had affected me greater than I had expected, but I made sure to keep an eye on the fight outside, so I wouldn't be left in the dark of my fate.

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

I don't know what just happened, but I knew it was a hostile act from him, and so I pumped another shell into my shotgun and fired again, and watched as his knee cap was nearly blown away, if it hadn't been for his metal armor. I pumped another shell into his armor, and watched more of it crumple beneath the barrage of pellets intended to knock birds from the sky. I was about to do so again, but before I fired off another shot, a blue glow surrounded us. "ENOUGH!"

The man turned and began to walk away, and I heard him call back, "I will be back, with reinforcements, and then you won't have a chance _but_ to surrender…"

"And how do you intend to make me surrender? You barely held up against me!" I said as he entered the darkness of the forest. I heard him chuckle in a way that made even me shudder, and as his form simply vanished in a ball of blue light, I saw blue electricity shooting between the tree canopy and ground.

"_There is a storm coming, and you will be the center of the dragon's eye…_"

**A.N.: Hey everyone, how is this for a stopping place in this chapter? Hopefully it was enough to keep you all interested in it. Just a heads-up, if anyone has seen the movie 'I Am Legend', then you will be seeing a few similar things in the chapters to come.**

**Jaze84: Thanks for the review.**

**3-D Jak: lol, if you had unlimited power and were mad (as in insane), then would you question the source of your strength? And he may be lacking in physics, but not mental capabilities; by the way, the internet is like a radio wave. It can be disrupted just as easily, so it wouldn't be plausible to make Aldor 'connect' to the internet by using electrical energy. Energy manipulation is different than communication manipulation like radios.**

**Maturedeath: Ha, if you think of it like this, then you can understand. Magic is a powerful force we cannot wield, just like electricity, yet both can be manipulated into being used how we want through special means. And criticism is good in correct proportions.**

**RT86: Let's just say that he already knew about 'Our World' (get it? xD) when he was chasing Samantha. If you go back, he even made reference to his knowledge on it, or rather, I did, haha. And you have 1 choice to make for a type of grenade or thing like that. A 9-banger, grenades, smoke, tear gas, etc…**

**GrimlockX4: lol, Electricity has many ways of being nullified, and you will see when the main fight comes to bear on Lyon and Samantha.**


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

**(Samantha's P.O.V)**

Curling into a small ball under the covers of Lyons bed, I could only take comfort in the fact that his scent permeated my senses. When he had chosen to protect me instead of force me to go outside with him, I had thought it was just a trick; until he fought the Templar in his own strange way. I still had no idea how he made that loud explosion noise from his weapon, and how it was affecting the Templar, but I knew it meant he was fighting for me. _A human actually chose to fight for me, instead of against me…_

The brief gratitude I had started to feel was once again shattered as fear took over my senses again, and I knew that whatever the Templar had said meant there was going to be a large fight to come. Lyon was different than any other human I knew, but I knew he couldn't win this fight, and I would only get in the way if I tried to assist him with what little magic I knew. _I don't know if I should stay, or if I should continue running…_

The loud sound of whatever Lyon was doing stopped, and that must mean that he was finished, or he was coming inside to grab something else…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Placing my drill down, I smiled as the last light was set, and I know was prepared for any form of night fighting that should come. Tomorrow I was going to lay down pressure pads around the edge of the forest that would set off sirens that would alert me to any possible danger. With it being the middle of the week, no one was going to be hiking through the forest or trying to camp; which meant only that Templar freak and his goons would set it off. That or a bear would be the only other thing that would be heavy enough to set them off. Grabbing the metal handles of my ladder, I slid down it and landed on the porch to my room, but I left the ladder up. _I will take it down later; for now I want to go check that the door is locked before I go to sleep._

Moving across my room, I could've sworn I saw my blankets move, but after staring at them for a few seconds, I just shook my head as I took it for weariness. Moving out of my room and down the stairs, I looked around and saw all the windows were sealed shut, so I moved over, and checked the dead bolt to my front door. Pulling the door just in case, I confirmed it was locked down so that he couldn't possibly break in without me knowing. "I swear, it's as if the kids weren't bad enough, now I need to deal with some freaky guy that throws blue powder and wears medieval suits…"

Before I walked upstairs, I saw that my phone was lying on the ground, so I moved over to it and picked it up. Turning it over, I pressed the end button, but it didn't turn on, indicating that it was dead. _What was Samantha possibly doing with the phone if she doesn't even know how to start the water to the bath…? _I let out a sigh as I placed it back on the stand, and watched as the light remained off, meaning that thing was extremely drained. Shaking my head, I moved back over and went back upstairs so that I could finally go to sleep.

Entering my room, I closed the door, and I moved across my room and closed the shades to my porch. Now that my room was bathed in shadows and darkness, I moved over and sat on the edge of my bed so that I could take my pants and boots off. As my boots hit the ground, I slid out of my pants, and was left standing there in my shorts, boxers, socks, and shirt. I quickly discarded my socks and shirt, before I sighed and slid under the covers of my blankets. It was then that I noticed I wasn't alone in my bed, and that wasn't a pleasant revelation.

"Samantha… go back to your own room." I said as I rubbed my face with my hand.

She uncurled to an extent, and I heard her ask, "D-Do I have to?"

Dragging my hand down my face as she stayed in the bed, I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling. I felt brief annoyance flash through my mind, before it was gone, and I said with sarcasm heavily accenting my words, "Not unless you want to cuddle up and sleep with me tonight…"

Now, I was sure I had used sarcasm more than ever to say that, but I didn't think she would actually go and wrap her arms around my chest. "What the…?" I muttered as she entirely cuddled up to me, and her head was placed beside my own. Letting out a heavy sigh, I said, "That was a question that wasn't supposed to be taken literally… you still need to go back to your room."

"But I don't want to…" Samantha said, but for some reason, she still didn't get the message. Looking towards her, I barely made out her ears in the dark, but I flipped the covers off of us, before I wrapped my arms under her. I sat up as I held her, and she asked, "W-What are you doing?"

Placing my feet on the ground, I said, "I'm taking you to your room…" and then I was up and walking towards my door. Opening it up, I walked into the hall, but that was when her grip tightened on me, and she shuddered in my hold.

"I h-heard something… p-please don't leave me a-alone!"

The fear was heavy in her voice, and I chuckled as I said, "It was nothing... and even if it was something, nothing can get in here."

She only tightened her grip as I opened the door, and I walked in, but she still held me tightly as I walked over to the bed. Her head looked away from me, and she tensed up as her arms tightened around me drastically. "T-THERE!"

Sighing as I followed her gaze, I looked out the window, and then I felt myself tense up as there in the darkness of the forest rested a pair of large glowing eyes. They had a malicious intent to them, and while I didn't know what or who they belonged to, I felt fear and a bit of hostility flow into my blood. Forcing Samantha to her feet wasn't easy as she was holding onto me tightly, yet once she was off; she immediately grabbed hold of my torso and held me close as the eyes disappeared into the darkness. I was focused on the spot where the eyes had been a moment ago, and another shiver ran up my back before I turned away. _Whatever that thing is, I will need to kill it, and soon… that must've been what tore off that crazy man's arm…_

It wasn't until I started to pay attention to Samantha again that I realized just how scared she was from the amount of trembling. She was clinging to me while also pressing against me like she wasn't physical as well, but her head was no longer facing the window. "P-Please don't make me sleep in h-here!"

The amount of fear that was in her voice did give me second thoughts about making her sleep alone, but then I was reminded of where that meant she would sleep. I sighed heavily, before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and led her out of the room, and with one final glance, made sure the eyes in the forest were gone.

Closing the door, I walked towards my room as I said, "Now, if you are to be sleeping in my bed, then no grabbing me, touching me, rubbing up against me, and the such… are we clear?"

She nodded, and I opened the door to my room and let go of her shoulders, yet she still didn't let go of me. Once more I sighed, and I said, "Now is when you let me go…"

When she did let me go, I moved her around me bed, and set her on the one side, before walking to the other. I got in without so much as a fuss, and when I finally got to lay my head down on my pillow, I heard Samantha say, "Thank you for letting me stay in here Lyon…"

I only grunted before I said, "Don't mention it… and remember what I said about sleeping in my bed with me." _I don't need her feeling me up, since I know that would only go bad… not to mention she may discover something a little more than she can expect. It may not be noticeable, but it she does touch my shoulder; she will notice something off about it. I need to see if they made proper prosthetics yet; the metal plating is starting to hurt again…_

* * *

Without waking Samantha up, I had managed to already do a number of tasks; such as setting up the pressure pads with air horn warnings, prepping my generators in case they cut off power, along with just having finished making breakfast. It was the same as yesterday, but this time we would be guaranteed to finish it with peace in mind. I went upstairs so that I could wake up Samantha, but as I reached the last step; the door to my room opened to reveal a very tired and disheveled looking keidran wolf. When her eyes trailed up my body slowly, she seemed to grow confused, until her eyes reached my own; and then recognition seemed to dawn over her expression.

Nodding my head slightly to her, I leaned up against the wall and asked, "How was your sleep?"

She smiled, before she yawned, and that was my first time at actually seeing her canines, and I had to marvel at how sharp they looked. My eyes only widened a little bit, before I let my expression relax as a small smile played across my lips. When she stopped yawning and stretching, she said, "That was the best I have ever slept."

Smiling slightly, I nodded and said, "Good… breakfast is on the table, and don't worry about that Templar guy, I have stuff in place that will warn us if he should show up again." With that said, I turned, and walked down the stairs.

…

**(Aldor's P.O.V.)**

Stepping into the brightly lit chamber to the audience chamber, I stopped as I closed my eyes, before moving forward with a confident smile on my face. It wasn't until I came upon the first guards did I open my eyes and stop, only to look up and see the six council men that led this sectors Templar installment. They were all staring at me with various expressions, and the lead council member asked, "What has become of you Aldor…?"

"My arm was lost to a beast in the forest as I chased an escaped keidran slave…" I said, my smile falling only by a fraction, and I reached over and shifted the armor that rested over my armless shoulder. The council all exchanged looks, before I myself noticed one of them was looking towards me instead of discussing with the others.

"When you say a beast, do you mean a mere filthy keidran?"

Chuckling, I let my head drop, and I shook my head. _He is trying to imply that a mere wild keidran can harm me… how rich!_ Lifting my head as the chuckles died down, I said, "No brother, rather one of the masks helped aid the keidran in escape… but I followed her to that other realm I have mentioned before…"

The council all now gave me looks of disgust, while a few looked towards me angrily, but another said, "Not this load of child's tales again!"

It was then that I raised my remaining hand up to my chest, with my palm up, and I said, "I come with _proof_ that this world exists, and with it, I bring you a new source of magicka more powerful than what we have ever managed to achieve from crystals!" As I finished, I let the last of the magic I had from the other realm where no keidran exists, and I let it flow from my body, and slowly collect in my hand in its purest form. It was bright and was formed into a swirling ball of energy, before I sent it up, and watched it spiral out in jagged formations much how lightning would. It was tinged with blue, but it emitted a yellow glow as it filled my hearing with a buzzing sensation.

When it dissipated fully after a dozen or so seconds, I was smiling widely, and I was shaking as I lowered my hand to my side. Letting my crazed gaze turn back to the stunned council, I placed my confidence in its place, and was pleasantly surprised when the head councilmen skipped the long procedure of questioning and discussion and asked, "What do you propose we do…?"

* * *

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

I had just finished the dishes when I felt a cold chill run up my spine when the loud blaring noise of an air horn permeated the calmness of my home, and I instantly bolted towards the front door. I grabbed the shotgun I had placed near the front door in case he decided to show his ugly face again, and now I was going to make sure he didn't come back again.

Just as I got to the bottom steps to my front porch, the air horn alarm finally stopped, but by then I had turned and started bolting towards that section of the clearing. When I rounded the corner to my house, I raised the shotgun up, but kept my finger off the trigger until I made sure he was in range. When the figure stumbled from the forest, I felt the gun lower in my hands as nervousness and shock took hold of my gut, "Murphy?" Said officer was looking towards the tree I had rigged the air horn up to, so I called out, "Hey Murphy, get over here!"

When he looked towards me, his eyes widened when he saw what I was holding, but he quickly jogged towards me, with a noticeable limp in his stride. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything or anyone else lurking in the shadows, and when Murphy made it to me, we turned and began to walk towards the front of my house. "Lyon, I'm hoping yesterday when I heard the gunshot over the phone you killed that Templar bastard…"

This caught me off guard, and I asked, "How did you know he was a Templar… and how did he manage to piss you off?" Murphy was a policeman, but he was also an investigator, but the reason why he did his job so well was because of his laid back personality. I only knew him for probably two days' worth of time, but it was during those hours that I did get to know him really well.

"He woke up in the hospital and kept spewing on something about a keidran… he referred to whatever it is as a whore." He practically spit out, and I looked over at him briefly before we started walking up the steps to my porch. Before I asked him what else he had against the man as well, he added, "It will be a few days until the military gets here, but for now, I need to ask you to come back to what is left of the police station… what is left of the police force has barricaded the main roads in case he comes back…"

Stopping in front of my door, I asked, "How many people were with him…?"

When Murphy and I faced each other, he said, "He had nobody with him, but from the reports and surveillance video's I have seen, he does something… he somehow takes electrical energy and manipulates it. For god's sake, he threw a car without even touching it!"

I let out a low whistle as I opened my door and walked in, and I said, "He didn't do anything like that yesterday, but he did do something like form a bolt of blue… it would've got me, but it spread around me when it got close; almost like it hit a shield." _Wait, if Samantha really is a hominoid keidran wolf… then what is stopping magic from being real?_

Walking inside, Murphy followed me as he said, "Whatever it is, we have no way of getting around it… just pack your things so that w-"

"I'm not leaving." I said as I stopped and faced Murphy. "I fought him off just fine with this shotgun, and I'm not going to let him destroy my home. If you and the other officers want, _you_ can set up shop here, in _my_ fortress." _Of course they don't know this thing is almost like a fortress, but what does that matter with them, I can and will guard this place._

Looking towards Samantha as she chose that moment to walk into the hallway, she stopped as she looked towards Murphy, and I saw her tense up. When Murphy spoke, I could hear the edge and tightness in his voice, "Lyon, who is that…?"

"That my friend, is who that Templar guy was after… that is a keidran." I said, and I looked towards him, and saw him eying her warily, "I have no idea how she can honestly be a wolf that stands up and speaks, but that is no costume… she had a wound that is part of her fur and all."

When Murphy looked towards me, he said, "Then isn't that all the more reason why you should come with me to the police station, along with her then?" Shaking my head, I walked over to the cabinet I had near the front door, and upon unlocking it, I looked inside, and grabbed a cloth a covered a pair of grenades I had inside. Opening it the rest of the way, I heard Murphy gasp, before he said, "Surely this is all illegal Lyon, why are you showing this to me?"

First I closed the cabinet, before locking it up, and I said, "It isn't illegal, considering my military ID and old rank grants me more than a few special privileges. This is all legal, not to mention I have a few more additions that would impress SWAT." Placing my shotgun down on the wooden shelf of the weapon cabinet, I backed away from it before I faced Officer Murphy and asked, "Now, is there anything I can do for you before you need to go?"

He stood there for a few seconds, and he only looked around sadly, before he looked towards me and held out his hand to me. I chuckled as I grabbed his hand, and wrapped my fingers around the back of his hand; it would possibly be the last time if what that Templar guy said was true. "It hasn't been long enough, but it was nice knowing you Lyon… you helped the police department out numerous times."

Nodding as I released his hand, I looked over, and grabbed a small book, and placed it in his hands. He looked down at in in confusion as I said, "That is a list of my few friends… give them a call and tell them about our predicament. Mention my name, and I'm sure they will try to help out however they can." He opened it up, and when the surprise spread on his face, I added, "My friends made it to some high places… don't come back unless your life depends on it; because I'm sure this forest won't be safe after today."

He nodded his head, and when he said his farewells, I watched as he walked out my door, before he closed it, and I heaved a sigh. Turning back towards Samantha, I said, "If I am going to protect you in my home, I'm going to require you to help me. Also, since you know more about that Templar guy, how many of his friends do you think he will bring with him?"

I was walking towards her so that I could go into my basement, and when I got closer, she watched me nervously before she said, "I don't know… I think he will go to a barracks and get control of a group… I have never seen Templars attack in less than forty." I shuddered when I heard that, and after I opened the basement door, I heard her say, "But I don't think they will use that many to go after an escaped slave."

Walking down the stairs, I said, "Follow me…"

I didn't need to look back to know she was already doing so, so when I reached the turn in the stairs, I flicked the switch, and heard the hum of electrical lights. They took a second to turn on, but once they were on, brightness filled every inch of my storage and personal workshop. I smiled widely as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and this was where I knew we would survive if they managed to break into my house. _This is my own little personal stash of illegal weapons… good thing Murphy didn't need to see these._

"Lyon, are those like your weapons upstairs?" Samantha asked as she joined me at my side.

Turning my head and looking over at a rack with a few… felon illegal guns, even with my military ID, I shook my head and said, "These are much… much stronger. I'm going to teach you how to use them, that way you will know how to help me." I couldn't help but smile at a few of them, knowing that nothing could stop a few bullets from some of those rounds. Holding my hand out, I asked, "Would you like to choose which of these you wish to learn from first? I personally recommend you learning from the ones upstairs, but if you wish to choose one of these, then by all means pick."

_Oh, the joy of having the inexperienced picking their first gun to shoot, and from any one of these beasts too. I already know that they won't get anywhere near here if they try to attack, but I will kill them if they even know their faces. If what Murphy said is true, then retribution is in order._

"L-Lyon… can I use this one…?" Samantha asked as she struggled to hold one of my favorites in her hands, though she was only struggling since she was holding it in the wrong area.

Walking up to her, I smiled as I grabbed it and held it effortlessly in my hands, and I said, "Sure… any reason why you chose this one?"

"…Because it's big…"

I chuckled, and I walked over and grabbed an ammo box and began walking towards the stairs, and I said, "That isn't a bad idea, just means it is harder to reload… this baby is called the M249 Light Machine Gun… this gun isn't actually that bad of a choice for shooting from, even without experience."

Samantha followed me back towards the stairs, and I only shook my head in good humor, as I knew that this was going to be fun, but then I realized; her ears were going to be more sensitive to the sound of gunfire than my own were. Stopping, I looked back at her, and asked, "Uh, Samantha… since you're a wolf and all, can you lay your ears back?"

She looked at me with a strange look, and the confusion in her eyes was apparent as she asked, "What do you mean…?"

Setting the ammo box and LMG down, I turned and faced her, and I brought my hands up and cupped the base of her ears. Just how an angry dog would do, I gently and carefully placed her ears down and back, in case that motion did hurt her. "Like this…" it was then I realized how close I had gotten to her, and I saw her eyes weren't looking into my own as she had a blush under her eyes. I quickly released her ears and backed away, before I stumbled on the gun behind me. _Oh god, sloppy… what is happening to me?_ I blushed a little as I turned around, and once I picked up the gun and ammo, I started to move a little faster up the stairs…

**A.N.: Sorry this took so long to write everyone, I can only say that I was being lazy and relaxing instead of working on this story. I haven't even began working on the next chapter to Blizzard Storm, as I'm still formulating how to write it out, even though I know what I'm going to put in it. Hope you all liked this rather dull, but informative chapter… next chapter should have a bit more action to it, though I'm still not sure if I'm going to add romance to this story.**

**GrimlockX4: They will stop the Templar the same way we stopped attackers in Vietnam, with guns! xD**

**RT86: lol, that wouldn't help if you had to borrow, because then you would need to pay for damage reparations. Dude, I don't need to know what an EM rifle is, if he had an energy sword, he would be set… or two! Attack they to the sides of the dirt bike, and BAM, you have a badass assault vehicle! xD**

**Maturedeath: lol, less time to play, more time to work… find a Wal-Mart, they pay well and aren't that picky for workers… I still need to apply for them, as I'm good to work anytime, except early morning. And yeah, I saw your review in blizzard storm, or I think I saw the right one. OH, and if you want to buy the books, then amazon; other than that, I just rented them from my local library.**

**3-D Jak: I was thinking she would be holding a battery, feel the power and mistake it for magic, and take the power from it and manipulate it in front of Lyon… other than that, don't want her breaking the toaster. And if I was mad with power… well, let's say my imagination would be the most dangerous thing to everyone and anything xD**

**Waffletacostyle: lol, if that is true, then tell the Templar to go to Pepperdine in California… those ladies are damn right **_**Gorgeous!**_

**Rylak: lol, I'm thinking of having someone figure out to use conductors to use in place to drain the Templar of the electrical power. Almost like a light pole transformer works. Finding an army isn't as hard if you promise and show that there is a chance for extreme power.**


	5. Training and Action

**Chapter 5: Training and Action**

**A.N.: Before I forget, the only reason I referred to Samantha as Sam is because in reality, people do that as well; it was by no means me confusing her for Sam in The Fabled World.**

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

As I wrapped my arms around Samantha's shoulders and held her wrists, I placed my head beside her own, and ignored any possible awkwardness this probably presented for her; as this was strictly for training purposes. "Alright, now, when you are ready, pull the trigger."

When she leaned further back into me, I felt her take a shaky breath in, before she moved her muzzle down and closer to the sights of the gun. I had already checked, shot a few rounds, and tested that the sights were spot on before this moment, and she had also discovered the loud sound the rounds produced when the gun fired. For this training, I was using tracer rounds that showed where the bullets ended up, but I made sure not to leave them in bundles of over ten in case she held the trigger down.

After I took in a breath, she must've taken that as a signal, and I felt the muscles in her arm tightening beneath my grip. When I exhaled calmly, I heard and felt her do the same before the recoil from the gun blasted against her shoulder, which in turn went to my own. I did my best to ignore the loud thundering blasts of sound from the muzzle as our shoulders kept jolting from the recoil, but I made sure to keep Samantha from falling back. I watched in amazement as the rounds all kept in the general area of where I had shot beforehand, with just the small deviation around that area.

When the sound stopped echoing around the forest along with the recoil ceasing to hit our shoulders, Samantha shakily let go of the rifle. I let go of her wrists and moved away from her so that she could move freely, and I grabbed the LMG from the railing and out of her other hand, and I set it down on the floorboards so that I could reload it for another go. I looked back and at Samantha, and saw her grinning, while also apparently frowning as she rubbed the nook of her shoulder. I stood up and leaned against the railing as she asked, "How did I do Lyon?"

Smirking, I said, "You actually did really well for your first time Samantha." I glanced down at the gun, and decided that first I should see if her arm was alright, "Samantha, do you want to go downstairs so that I can take care of your arm?"

Her features seemed to scrunch up a little bit, but she soon shook her head and said, "N-No, I would rather that we continue practicing."

Nodding my head, I kneeled down as I grabbed some more ammo from the ammo box I had on the balcony, but before I started to reload it, Samantha knelt down beside me. I smiled, as this provided another chance at teaching her something that she would need, should she need to use these types of guns. "Alright Sam, time for another lesson, but this time I will show you how to reload one of these weapons. Now, what you want to do first is…"

I stopped when she reached out and took the ammo length from my hand, and rather gently I noticed too. I looked up and saw her eyes were looking down at the gun in between us, and I looked down as well and watched her place the ammo in the slot, but when she reached up to bring the aluminum housing down over the belt, I had to stop her. Grabbing her hand, I said, "Very good, but it is important how you place the ammo. You did the correct thing about placing the points towards the front of the gun, but the ammo clip needs to go in through the left slide of the gun."

"Why does it need to go there, and not on the other side?" Samantha asked, and I looked up and met her gaze with my own.

"Because the bullets go in one way, and the empty shells come out the other. Now, go ahead and show me what else you know about reloading." I watched as she carefully lowered the top of the housing, but now with the ammo in the right position and going the correct way now. When it was lying on the bullets, she glanced up at me, and after a few seconds, I said, "Don't be afraid to lock it in place… do it the same way I did." She nodded before she hit the top of the hatch, and I heard it click into place, and when she picked up the gun, she grabbed the bolt and slid it back and forth; prepping a bullet into the chamber. Smiling as she looked over at me, I said, "Congratulations on completing the basics of using and reloading a gun; you did a whole lot better than I expected."

Samantha smiled, and when she lifted the gun up, I saw she was still holding it wrong, so when I stood up, I moved closer to show her the correct way. Grabbing the gun handle with one hand and her hand closer to the barrel with my own, I slid it closer to the end, and onto the muzzle grip I had in place. Letting go of her hand as I moved her other hand, I said, "You keep grabbing the gun in the wrong places, if you grab in these spots; it is easier to hold and move around with it."

"T-Thanks Lyon… I think I'm ready to shoot some more…"

Smiling as I helped her place the gun correctly on the railing, I started to back away until she added, "Lyon, I'm not comfortable shooting it by myself yet… can you help me?"

Nodding my head, I stepped back behind her, and wrapped my arms around hers once again, before wrapping my hands around her wrists to help brace against the shock of the recoil. I started to place my head besides her own, but stopped by her ears once I felt something hit the inside of my thigh. "What the…?" I pulled away from her, and when I looked downwards and near my legs, I saw her tail move away from my leg.

"S-Sorry Lyon…"

Even though it was quite embarrassing for her tail to have gone that close, I said, "I-It is alright…"

Moving back to where my body was encasing and bracing hers, I felt a little embarrassment this time as I balanced my options, before placing my head beside her own. Once again, I took a deep breath in, and felt Samantha do the same. Letting my heart calm down as I closed my eyes, I focused on the sound of the wind, and the beat of my heart as it resonated inside my body. Opening my eyes, and letting my breath out, I flinched as I saw on the other end of the clearing a few men that looked like the Templar from before, but before I could point that out; Samantha began to fire the gun.

After the gun ceased firing did I see that the men vanished from sight all of a sudden, almost as if they had not even been there to start. When Samantha leaned back and further against me, I felt her lips graze my cheek, and that was when I snapped back into reality and pulled away. I quickly grabbed the gun for her, and I knelt down and spoke as I began to load a larger belt of ammo into the gun, "Alright Samantha, I need to get the main guns all around the house, but while I do that, I will need you to keep an eye on the perimeter… er… the edge of the forest."

She seemed to be blushing, though I couldn't be exactly sure why as I slammed the clip and canister lock onto the weapon. Turning the switch to rapid fire instead of full auto ensured the bullets wouldn't all be gone in a few short seconds. Picking it up and handing it to Samantha, I nodded towards her, before I rushed inside my room, and towards the stairs.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, I rushed to my basement, and went over and grabbed one of my remaining three LMG's and slung it over and onto my back. When that was done, I grabbed two ammo boxes and moved back up the stairs. I was glad that I still didn't hear any gunshots or the sound of the horns going, so as I started going up the stairs to the second floor, I knew where I would place this gun. Samantha was currently on the western flank of my house, which was the only way to enter my house, so I went into the guest room and placed the gun onto the bed. Loading the gun and placing the other ammo box on the coffee table, I sighed as I opened the blinds. There still wasn't anyone or anything out there, so I sighed as I rushed to go get another gun for the south flank.

…

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I continued to watch the forest tree line for the sign of anything that shouldn't be there, but I was only doing so halfheartedly while I thought of Lyon. My cheeks were still warm from my attempt at trying to actually kiss him, and I felt my heart increase as I remembered how he moved away from me. _It was like he didn't even notice… thank the masks! But why did I do that!? It isn't like he sees me the same way… sure he held me, but wasn't that him helping me to shoot the gun? _I sighed once more as I let myself be swamped in the memory of his scent. It was strangely pleasant to inhale, but for another reason, I knew that I was most likely starting to fall for this human.

_Out of how many owners, and random humans have I ever been subject listening too, and only Lyon has shown me kindness. The stories of runaway slaves really are true. _Letting my muzzle curl into a grin, I leaned against the gun as I closed my eyes, and did my best to ignore everything else so that I could remember his touch as much as I could without him actually being here. I smiled as I felt my fur tingle a little from the memory that happened not that long ago. _I never thought I would get to say this, but I actually felt safe in Lyon's arms… I felt safe in a _humans_ arms…_

**HOOOONNK!**

The rifle in my grip and beneath my muzzle nearly fell to the ground far below, but luckily for me I managed to catch it in time as I looked over, and saw a Templar group emerge from the forest only to stare at the tree they had just jumped away from. I swallowed thickly, and I turned the gun towards them and looked through the iron sights that Lyon had instructed me to use when aiming. I pulled the trigger when it was over them, but no bullets came from it. I looked at the gun in horror as I tried to see what was wrong with it. I looked at the gun and saw the ammo was on the left side, along with the points facing towards the front of the gun. _Lyon reloaded it… did he pull the bolt action as he called it back?_

Doing that bit of action, I heard a ding, and saw a bullet slide closer to the gun, so I smiled as I figured it out. Lining the gun back up on the Templar, I saw all three of them walking towards the house, and I pulled the trigger to the gun. The red lines that came from the rounds all went directly towards the Templar, and I watched as the lead Templar seemed to be pushed back before anything else could happen. The biggest difference this time was as soon as I killed the Templar, I myself fell down from the recoil the gun made. Before the gun had only created a dull ache in my shoulder, but now I felt the obvious soreness in it. _I need to get back up and defend Lyon's home until he gets back!_

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

The blasting sound of the air horn got my attention, so I stopped messing with the LMG in front of me, as I had been putting it back together, and moved over and grabbed my favorite weapon in my entire home. Reaching over and grabbing a large magazine that was full of large caliber bullets, I slammed it into the receiver, and cocked the bolt. A loud _'click'_ came from the rifle's chamber, and I turned and ran up the stairs as fast as I could with my light but large load.

Closing the door to my basement as I walked to the front door, I stepped opened it and saw a pair of men actually deflecting the tracer rounds that were now coming their way, and I saw a third body already on the ground. Moving onto the porch as the red tracer rounds continued to bounce off of a blue field like thing that surrounded the men, I went and stood behind one of the rails and spread my legs apart. Placing the butt of the Barrett fifty Cal sniper against my shoulder while bringing the gun up so I could look down the scope, I took a deep breath in as I lined up the reticle with the center mass of the nearest man.

Before I fired, the suppressive fire stopped coming from the balcony upstairs, and I knew that she had to of ran out of ammo for the LMG. I saw the men lower their guard, and what must've been an energy shield as Murphy described earlier, so I took that as my chance. Slowly squeezing the trigger as the men seemed to start moving forward, I lost all hearing in the second that there was a bright flash in front of me, and as the fire erupted from the barrel, I felt the massive recoil rock my shoulder back. The men looked towards me, but they were already too late to stop the imminent death that was soon to behold their party again, and I watched as a hole blossomed from the chest of one of the men. He was thrown back as the metal around the hole sprayed with blood, along with the metal warping from the pure force of the bullet.

By the time I cocked another round into the chamber, the last remaining man had thrown up another energy field of some kind, and I didn't even bother wasting a bullet, though I did keep the gun trained in his direction. As I kept an eye on him, a blue light began to swirl around his feet, and the more I watched, the more it seemed like something from a fairytale book, and then I realized what kind of energy they were using, no matter how mythical; magic. My theory was proven correct as he vanished from sight, along with the bodies of his colleagues…

…

**(Aldor's P.O.V.)**

I walked around the area where the scouts were supposed to appear when they got done taking notes about the defenses of the one known as Lyon. From our instance to the house where he and the keidran resided, we couldn't hear anything, but I couldn't help but feel tense. He had weapons that acted like crossbows, but unlike a shaft from an arrow, my armor had been damaged from his weapons when I wasn't prepared. I wasn't expecting him to be able to block my attack when I had launched my own offensive, and I blamed that also for why I hadn't beaten him when I had first encountered him. He threw more of a fight than the simpletons inside the nearby town had, and they thought to call themselves law enforcement officers.

When a blue flash came from beside me and in the center of the return area, I was ripped from my musing as I turned to greet the scouts. I was hit with the smell of blood and death almost as soon as I laid eyes on the scouts that were lying on the ground, with the last living member kneeling down and breathing laboriously. I moved towards them, along with other members around the camp, but when I kneeled down beside the obviously dead Templar, I saw the holes that were in one's armor and the solitary one in the others chest plate. Whatever had hit the man with the solitary hole had him with enough force to bend the metal inwards, where blood continued to pool from his injury. "S-Sir… the k-keidran and man a-are strongly dug in. when the keidran stopped firing the projectiles from its weapon, we let down our shield… b-but then the man used something that killed Jerry right away…"

"What became of you then?" I asked as I helped two other men heal the flesh injuries of the dead so we could bring them back to their families to burry.

I looked back over at the remaining scout as I released Jerry's lifeless body, and when he locked eyes with me, he said, "I'm only exhausted from using a s-shield and transportation spell at the s-same time…"

Placing my hand on some crystals I had in my belt, I looked off in the distance towards where his house laid, and I said, "Well then, at least we know we need the Templar at the front lines to constantly have shields up while our troops in the back will launch attacks…"

**(Murphy's P.O.V.)**

Looking towards the forest, I grabbed my radio as someone asked, "_Does anyone know why there were gunshots in the forest? Over…"_

Clicking the sender button, I brought it up to my mouth and said, "Lyon chose to remain in the forest to defend his home… he is probably testing out a few of his weapons. Out…"

* * *

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Sliding my hand into the nook of Samantha's neck, I did my best to ease the tenseness out of her body as I massaged he shoulder. She sighed as I continued to work my fingers over her muscles, and I said, "The thing about shooting something like that gun, is it _will_ make you sore after you shoot it…"

I didn't get a verbal response, only that she leaned further back and against my hands, and I sighed as I felt a smirk creep its way onto my lips, and I couldn't help but add, "Good job Samantha on holding them off until I got back upstairs…"

"Lyon… thank you for not turning me over to the Templar when they first came for me… Oh… that one felt good." The moment she had 'felt' that part was the moment her muscle seemed to release their tenseness the most, and I could only smile as I continued to rub her shoulders. While I continued to ease her muscles, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to other things that were going to prove to be such a bigger issue. Samantha had told me how those were only the scouts for what was going to be a small Templar army; how she knew, I didn't know. _If what she said is true, then I will need to find all my weapons, pull some tricks from my sleeves, and pray for the best… I'm going to need to extend the magazines to those LMG's so that instead of one hundred rounds, they are loaded down entirely… I'm going to put at least three hundred to each gun. Before I work on those, I'm going to need to get my quad in here in case we need to make a quick getaway if we get over run. But after everything is done, I'm going to take my bike and go scout around the forest, see if I can't find their camp._

I hadn't realized that I had stopped massaging Samantha's shoulders until I felt her lean against me; at which point I noticed she had practically fallen asleep. Lifting my hands up, I placed them on her shoulders so that I could get out from under her, but she opened her eyes and looked up into my gaze. Smiling, I said, "I need you to let me up so that I can go do a few more things."

The only thing that accomplished was getting me into a tighter spot as she only pressed against me more firmly than before, along with her actually twisting her body around to wrap her arms around my body. "I don't want you to move…"

While it wasn't anything big, I actually did feel my cheeks heat up a bit as I now looked down and at her closed eyes, yet I didn't know what would be the correct choice of action for this situation. _I guess I can just rest for a bit, but I need to get those things done before nightfall that way we are at least safe and prepared._

Sighing, I only wrapped one of my arms around her back while also leaning to the side, but I slid my other arm over the back of the couch so that I would remain in this single spot.

…

I snapped my eyes open as something warm and fuzzy was pressed against my cheek, and when I focused on the cause of it, I saw the wide eyes of Samantha staring at me. We remained like that for a few another dozen seconds, with me trying to wrap my mind around that she was kissing me, and her; well she had a red streak taking over the top of her muzzle.

Samantha averted he gaze from my own questioning one as she slowly pulled her muzzle away from my cheek, and I sat up as soon as she was no longer above me. When her hands were no longer using my shoulders for support, she turned entirely around, and was soon trying to get up and off the couch. I grabbed her shoulder and held her there as I woke up more than I already was. Her ears laid down as her head turned back around by a small fraction, and I asked, "What was your goal there little lady?"

Her head remained facing the other way, but it turned some more once I let out a small chuckle, "I-I just wanted to give you m-more thanks…"

_HA, a kiss serves as a thanks, well isn't that just a cute little gesture… saying thanks would've been enough, not having to go as far as a kiss._ Placing my hand back on the couch, I felt a smirk crossing my face as I leaned forward, intending to milk her embarrassment as much as I possibly could without passing the unseen and unwritten line. "Hey, Samantha, turn this way…"

After she was halfway to facing me, I smiled as I placed my lips on the side of her muzzle, but unlike her, I was only using this opportunity to tease her. I didn't remain like that for longer than five seconds, but when I pulled away, I could see the shade of her blush was beyond scarlet now, and I let out another chuckle as I moved off of the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to be in the basement if you need anything. If you want something and you know where it is, feel free to get it." I said, and I walked out of the room and towards the stairs to my basement. _Back to business…_

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

While Lyon walked out of the room, I couldn't help but follow him with my eyes as I felt a tingling sensation in my cheek. I felt all warm and jittery, yet calm and relaxed at the same time, and I felt as if my heart was racing in my chest from his action. My throat felt tight as I reached a hand up and traced the tingling area that was causing so many strange feelings to run through my body. _He kissed me back…_

I felt my face flush as my mind took me back to when his eyes had opened so expectantly during the kiss I had been giving him. _I can't believe he actually woke up from that… that was even worse than when I spit on those slavers in the market that one day in CinderHall. But Lyon… he really kissed me back, a human showed me affection…_

Lying down on the couch, I felt a smile start to spread across my muzzle, before I completely let myself submerge in my want to live with this human. _I'm too used to the human life style to go and live in a village again… and Lyon has been nothing but kind to me. _I sighed as I felt my heart do a fluttering spiral, and I closed my eyes as I turned my muzzle to the side, and let myself stare where Lyon had disappeared too…

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another amazingly 4k+ update for this story, and I'm sure you all have been waiting for this to come out. I have recently gotten lazy while typing, and yes, that means I just chose to not write, but hey, I did it at my own pace.**

**King Spoot: I can understand, and I will try to actually incorporate those more into the next chapter. Just I feel I made you guys wait long enough for an update, and I have the 4k words for this chapter ready. Thanks for the compliment by the way.**

**GrimlockX4: Battles…? This is a miniature war in his front lawn! xD**

**3-D Jak: Ha, but Sam in Fabled World also risked his life to keep performing magic, not to mention that he had the abilities to use magic channeled directly into his head/mind. If we could do magic though, imagine a swirling vortex tornado that had fire and electricity in it… I would use that! **

**K.S. Reynard: I tried to make it where Lyon is big enough to engulf her body, like in a protective grip for later on. And I intend to have her using an easy gun to maintain… reloading an assault rifle has so much more things and mechanics to do, but a pistol is too weak. An LMG however may take longer to reload, but it is easy… just it is heavy and cumbersome when trying to move around (don't ask how I know these things ;) lol). And was the bonding I had near the end of the chapter good enough, or are you saying I should add more than that?**

**Maturedeath: I was thinking of giving him plastic explosives to use… but idk, how would he get that? Lol… and they invade our world because they love war and power, just like us.**

**xJapsx: lol, from what others say, my stories are pretty damn awesome… ha…**


	6. Ungodly Arsenal

**Chapter 6: Ungodly Arsenal**

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Standing outside as I now looked at the surrounding tree line, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about leaving Samantha at my house alone. I had successfully welded ammo boxes together, and I had them on each of my four LMG's that were around my house, but I had also placed assault rifles around my home as well. I had made it a rule to myself to carry a small arsenal on me at all times, so while I tore off the tarp that was covering my dirt bike, I went through a small mental checklist. _Alright, I have my Galil, four clips for it, which should be way more than enough. I have a pair of Glocks, along with two clips for each of them. My K-Bar is on my belt, so any close quarters combat will be available should it be required. Along with having a smoke canister, but I would like to save that for later, so that if I need to make a quick escape, I can do so._

Hopping onto my dirt bike, I took a quick glance at my home, before kick starting my bike so that I could go scout the surrounding forest. I didn't want the Templar camp to be right outside the tree line without my knowing so, and if I did come across there encampment, then I would have more than enough speed to get away from them. Revving the bikes engine to warm it up before I started to ride out, I was stopped as Samantha appeared beside me. Letting the engine quiet down, I noticed the tears that were on her cheeks, and I felt concern immediately, but she spoke before I said anything, "Lyon, please, if you do go out… be safe. You are the first human to have ever showed me kindness… I don't want to lo… lose you…"

I saw the redness in her cheeks showing faintly through the fur on her face, but I was just as surprised when she planted a kiss on my cheek, before pulling me into a hug. Slowly wrapping my own arms around her back, I said, "Samantha… don't worry, nothing will happen to me. Nothing those Templar do can stop me from returning." I felt her shuddering as I started to release her, so I just tightened my grip on her back for a little bit, and said, "I need to scout the surrounding woods for where their camp is… I won't do anything risky. I will be back before you know it…"

Running my hand down the back of her neck repeatedly, I pulled away from her while giving the back of her neck one last rub. When I looked into her saddened gaze, I felt a strange pain in my own heart, but I was already set on going out to scout for those that had threatened her, my home, and myself. I placed one hand on her neck while the other grabbed the throttle to my bike, but before I did anything else, she placed her arms around my neck.

Sighing, I placed my own arm back around her shoulders, and I pulled her closer to me to give her some form of comfort. I didn't want to go now that she was apparently this open about being against my decision, and I felt hesitation actually enter my mind; enough so that I let go of the throttle and instead grabbed the key that was in the ignition. _She apparently wants me here… and not just because she wants herself to be safe. I need to pay attention to this situation more so than what my tactical side wants to, and obviously Samantha is the key focus instead of needing to scout. My house is a fortress… it can take whatever those Templar can throw at it, so why do I need to scout…?_

When a sniffle came from Samantha, I felt another tug at my heart, and my conscious wouldn't let me force her to deal with whatever she was going through alone. Twisting my wrist and fingers, the rumble of the dirt bike became a soft purr, before completely dying out as the engine shut off. Kicking the kickstand back down, I pushed Samantha away gently, before getting off of my bike. When I was entirely off of it, I looked up to see her eyes were beginning to tear up again. Looking away from her, I said softly, "If you really are this upset that I was just going to go scout, then I will stay here instead…"

I wasn't surprised in the least when Samantha quickly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around me, but I was however surprised by the strength she possessed. Wrapping my own arms around her, I turned and led her back towards the porch, doing my best to keep her next to me. I walked into the foyer as Samantha had left the door wide open, and I closed it behind us.

"L-Lyon… I'm sorry if I upset y-you…" Samantha said as she buried the top of her head beneath my chin, and I had to stop walking so that neither one of us got hurt. I instead just held her tighter to my chest as she shivered once more.

"No, I'm sorry that I thought of what I wanted to do, rather than what I should've been doing…"

"What was that?"

Patting her back softly, I said, "Making sure you are safe…"

* * *

Steeling my nerves as I heard the deep echo that only a deathly silence could create before a coming battle. Pulling the bolt to one of the LMG's I had set up downstairs, the action and sound of metal clacking over each other seemed like a far and distant sound when compared to the nothingness outside. No sounds of nature came from the forest, not a breeze disturbed even the tiniest leaf that hung from the hundreds of tree's, and every breathe I took sounded like a whisper to my own ears. Chills ran through my body, and I began to feel twitchy as my eyes darted to every shadow and shade that seemed to resemble a Templar. All my heavy duty weapons were running on the highest setting, many of them had tracer rounds, and I knew that we would need every bit of light, as the darkness would aid the Templar better than it would Samantha or I.

A blue glow began to come from the forest, sparkling and malevolent as I knew what it meant, and the brightness began to intensify the more it drew closer. The air began to smell of Ozone as a dim humming sound reached my ears, and I hit the switch that was beside me; illuminating the entire area around my home. What I saw only made more chills run up my spine and to the ends of my fingers. Shining reflections came to me from the forests edge as dozens, if not hundreds of Templar stood there in front of me, and I fought to hold back a violent shiver.

I had clear shots on all vectors of approach, but I wanted to wait until they entered the forest line to start firing, as I was going to use the surprise the horns would produce to start thinning out their numbers. While they stood just inside the forest, they all drew their swords simultaneously, creating a loud sound of metal over metal to sound forth. When they all moved, I tensed up, and saw that the blue glow was an orb of swirling mana, as Samantha had called it when she demonstrated magic to me earlier.

_**HONKKKK!**_

Digging my finger into the trigger, I saw rounds pouring downrange from my window, and I saw another line of fire being shot from above me. Twin bolts of searing hot red metal slashed towards the Templar battle lines, and the sound of horns began to be overtaken by the sounds of shouting, bullets roaring towards their targets, and the sound of electricity surging from nowhere.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG…**_

Grinding my teeth as I began to lose hearing, I saw a blue bubble envelope sections of the still living Templars, and what bullets weren't stopped or missed would ricocheted skywards, making the sky glow a fiery red.

_**ZZIIIP!**_

A blue knife like spear shot from the Templar lines and struck the side of my house, causing a cacophony of rubble to rain from the porch of my home. I knew that the reinforced inner structure was now revealed, but as that happened, the wood and debris raining from the sky landed on a section of my yard. What I didn't expect was for that part to be a land mine, and a ball of fire erupted skywards, but I only swept my fire sideways, strafting the enemy lines and seeing a few go down. The sheer amount of bullets it was taking to slowly crack through their shields was painfully making itself aware as I felt piles of bullets forming next to my boots.

A Large bolt of blue slammed into the top section of my home, and the gunfire ceased to stream from where Samantha was upstairs; and that was when I heard the sound of falling wood. I felt fear wind its way into my gut, until I heard and saw the stream of bullets coming from the second floor again. Looking back at the ground targets that were drawing closer, I pulled the trigger once more and watched the hot lead leaving my rifle and towards them, all the while knowing that I was running low on bullets for this current super magazine…

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

I dropped the gun as something sharp dug into my arm, and I cried out in pain as I clutched at my arm, and I looked down and saw the red hue start to stain my dark fur, and I knew I had been hit by something to make me bleed. I whimpered as I peeked over the railing, and saw the dozens of Templar slowly advancing towards Lyons home, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I knew my freedom, and life, was soon going to come to an end. I finally found somewhere that I could live happily, and with someone that is nice to me…

Leaning into the wall as I felt more tears flowing down my cheeks, I suddenly felt a new feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time, and one that both gave me hope, but used the fear I was feeling; rage. NO, I won't let the Templar ruin this for me… Never again!

Moving over and picking up the rifle from the ground again, I aimed it back towards the Templar, and began to shoot the heavy weapon once more; no longer caring if my arm was hurting where the weapon jolted into my arm, or where I felt small amounts of warmness coming from my arm.

**-:In the city:-**

The red streaks of gunfire that were lighting up the sky and the distant but audible sound of heavy weapon gunfire were putting every single living person on the brink of panic. A mandatory evacuation had occurred earlier, but the few that had stayed were beginning to have second thoughts about their decisions not to heed the evacuation order. Explosions, blue lightning, and the sound of gunfire was all that greeted everyone's ears, no matter what they were doing, it was all anybody could listen into. The police department and its officers and different branches were all that were left to defend the town, and if it wasn't for the constant reminder that a single strange man had decimated the police station, they too would have gone into the forest to hunt down the man.

In a lone building, a police officer who was on the phone was feeling the nervous effects of what was going to come, as his gut was churning restlessly. While he waited for the other end of the line to answer, the cacophony of gunfire was audible through the closed and sealed doors to the convenience store he was it. It was visible how mangled his senses were from the shaking that was visible, and even he knew it as he struggled to hold the phone still. He was more than nervous as the only working phone in the entire city was right in the building he was in, but it was located a block away from the police barricades and perimeter line.

A click was heard over the phone line, and a deep and calm voice asked, "Hello, what is your business of calling?"

The police officer holding the phone sighed heavily in relief, before saying in asking in a shaky voice, "Hello, is this General Rich of the U.S. Army?"

"Yes it is, now what is it you called this private line for?" asked the voice, and the sound of shuffling papers was heard through the line.

"The town of Flounder, Idaho, has come under attack from an unknown man, and I was given a booklet containing your number to call for help. The man to give me the phone book is known as Lyon and he too was attacked by this man, and… and…" The man stopped talking as he heard the sound of metal on metal, and what sounded like marching coming through the glass door, but as he turned around, the man on the other end of the line asked, "Did you say Lyon was attacked?"

Before he had a chance to reply, the glass door was shattered as the sound of gunfire exploded from the street, and blue energy mists could be seen slashing through the walls of the building and down the street. Shouting and gunfire was now the only thing on Officer Murphy's mind as he to grabbed his rifle from the countertop of the counter, and jumped over to the other side. Just as he landed, a blue bolt slammed into the spot above his head, and the phone slammed into the ground, but was still connected to the other line.

**-:Elsewhere on the southern coast:-**

A man holding a phone to his ear strained to hear what sounded like gunfire, but pulled his ear away from the phone once it became audible more than before, and he asked, "Hello, _hello_, are you still there?"

The sound of an explosion filtered through the phone, and if it wasn't for the quick and tense voice saying from the other end of the line, then the man with General tags on his shoulders would've hung up to prepare, "T-There has been constant fire coming from Lyon's home in the forest! This town is going to fall if- _Click- _Bzzzz…"

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

I was now in my work room and firing to the side of my home with one of my assault rifles, using single fire rounds to pinpoint and take down targets, but I knew that wasn't going to keep them at bay, and I knew I was running out of ammo for my smaller weapons.

Almost a third of the attacking force was dead or wounded, but they never seemed to quit, and I was beginning to think I would need to give up and accept the fact that I would need to resort to letting them enter the house and killing them with my shotguns, but once I did that, I knew I was giving them the foothold if I was to do that.

Ejecting my seventh empty clip, I reached down, but when I didn't feel anything, I looked where my ammo supply was, and felt coldness enter my body as I saw I had run out of clips for my assault weapon. Standing up as I turned around, I heard a shout from outside, "_Fallback to the camp!"_

Running to another window and grabbing my pistol from my hip, I looked outside, and felt a wash of relief flowing through my body as I saw the Templar retreating, and that was when Samantha stopped firing her gun upstairs. She had stopped earlier, but she had stopped at the same time that my LMG had run out of ammunition as well, so I wasn't surprised, though that had been when the Templar forces had gotten dangerously close.

Letting out a sigh as I turned and let my back fall into the wall, I closed my eyes, and raised my hands and rubbed my eyes.

"L-Lyon…?"

"I'm over here Sam…" I called back, not moving or trying to use my tired muscles; I had been tense the entire time.

When a sharp crash of glass came from upstairs, I snapped eyes open as my hands instantly pushed off of the wall, and I heard Samantha speak weakly, "I… enna… I need help…"

Instantly moving as fast as I could towards the stairs, I ran up them three at a time, and when I reached the top, I looked over, and saw Samantha leaning against the wall and clutching her arm. Running over to her side as I noticed blood seeping through her fingers, I swept her off her feet and turned around and rushed into my room, before going to the bathroom. Samantha was hurt, and I wasn't sure how severe it was, and how much blood she had lost.

Before she was able to do anything else, I moved over to the bathroom countertop, and swept everything off of it, no matter it be glass or plastic; I needed this space more than ever. Setting Samantha on the table as gently as I could, I looked into her eyes and said, "Hey, don't worry; I'm here to help you now."

Bringing a hand up and running it back and over her head, I smiled gently as her eyes closed, but that was ruined as I heard a loud voice echo through my forest, and I knew who it was instantly. "Well done on defending your home, but next time we attack, don't count on being so lucky…"

I wanted more than anything to run and grab my sniper from my bed, but I was pulled back to the matter at hand when I heard Samantha whimper slightly, and I saw I had gripped her arm. I flinched as I pulled my hand away from her arm, and I said, "S-Sorry, didn't know I had grabbed your arm."

Turning around and walking to the cabinet above my sink, I opened it up and grabbed some Peroxide, gauze, and bandage pads. Turning around and moving to Samantha, I saw her eyes were half way closed, but they were looking towards me with a comforting light, and as I opened up the Peroxide to clean her arm, she asked, "Why are you so kind to me, Lyon?"

Looking into her eyes as I grabbed a hand towel from the rack above her, I began to put the disinfectant on it as I said, "Because you are Samantha. You don't deserve rudeness, and so I will just be kind to you." glancing down and at her arm, I said, "this is going to hurt a bit…"

Placing the hand towel over her wound and applying pressure to her arm, I saw her wince as she attempted to pull away, but I quickly held her down as I said, "This only hurts because it is getting anything that can infect you out of the cut."

Her eyes looked back up and into my own, and I saw the trust in them while I looked back. For some strange reason, I felt like I was staring into a pair of endless pearls. Heat began to collect on my cheeks as an off the wall thought came to mind, but I fought to bury it before it made my face as bright as a ripe tomato. _Her eyes… why do they seem so… so…_

I snapped out of my daze as I realized I was leaning towards her, and I quickly returned my attention to tending to her arm. Taking a brief glance up again, I saw something else in her gaze this time, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it reminded me of disappointment; but why was she disappointed?

Turning my eyes back down, I grabbed her arm, and lifted it up so that I could get the gauze around it. "Lyon… what will happen if we can't beat the Templar…?"

"We will beat them Samantha."

"But what if we can't?" she asked once more, and I finished wrapping her arm.

Looking into her eyes, I said, "Then I will die trying… can you stand?"

When she went to sit up, I saw dizziness in her eyes, and I instantly knew that was a no as I had to wrap an arm around her back. She looked up at me with a grateful expression, and when I noticed the yawn she was fighting, I carefully picked her up, and walked out of the bathroom. Moving over to my bed, I saw that it had only my sniper on it, so I pushed it to one side of my bed with my foot so that I would have somewhere to set Samantha.

Setting her on my bed, I made sure not to have her arm touch anything as I pulled my arms from under her, and I said, "You did good today Samantha… I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't have your help." Standing back up, I added, "Go to sleep… I'm not sure when those Templar will attack again, and you will need your rest more than I will."

Walking around the bed and to the porch, I saw the blood on the patio wood, and I couldn't help but whistle, as that is a lot of blood for someone to lose. Bending down and picking up the gun, I saw it had a few specks of blood on it, and that was when my worry began to increase a little bit. Bringing the gun and its other empty mega magazine, I walked into my bedroom, and set the two items down beside the door, before turning and walking to Sam's side.

As she looked up at me, I reached down and grabbed her wrist, and turned it up and help a finger over where her pulse would be strongest. "W-What are you doing Lyon?"

"I'm making sure you didn't lose too much blood…" _One one-thousand, two one-thousand… it feels nice and strong, she should be fine. I will check again in the morning. _Letting go of her wrist, I looked up and placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently as I said, "You got blood all over out on the Patio… I had to make sure you aren't in risk of dying in your sleep."

"Lyon… when are _you_ going to come to sleep?"

Walking over and grabbing the gun and ammo magazine by the door, I said, "When I finish preparing this house for tomorrow's war…"

* * *

Locking the front door and placing a few boards of wood across it, I turned around as I felt the weariness in my body and mind. I looked over and saw the LMG now mounted on a turret, along with having fed all the ammunition I had left into a single belt for the gun, which was around twelve-hundred (1,200) bullets, give or take a hundred rounds. Where I had obtained an LMG stand, I wasn't entirely sure, and the sheer volume of bullets I had left for my guns, I didn't even know I had as much; but they were mostly LMG bullets. I had another LMG stand and weapon in my dining room, but that one had only five hundred or so rounds in it, as I had taken that one from the upstairs bedroom, and also given it a single belt feed of ammunition.

I had all my assault rifles out, loaded, and with five mags near each of them… that was all the ammunition I had left for my AR's however. I had placed the two shotguns I owned at the top of the stairs, but I had one final weapon to set up, and this one was for Samantha. As I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, I bent down and picked up the LMG stand, and the unmounted LMG beside it, and began walking upstairs.

_This MG has at least fifteen hundred _(1,500) _bullets for it, but I need to warn her tomorrow not to continuously fire this thing, or it will just overheat, and then become useless. Not to mention this will also prevent her from hurting her shoulder, as I know she has to be sore from today. _Walking as quietly as I could into my room, I made my way around my bed, and carefully onto the porch, all while kicking the empty shell casings off the porch so I wouldn't trip.

Setting up the stand, and placing the LMG on it, I made sure to set the belt into the gun, and lock and load the bullet into the action, and once that was done, I was finally done for the night. _That sucks that my last LMG is broken… that old thing would be more than useful._ I of course, was referring to the Browning heavy machine gun I had in my basement, as I couldn't figure out why it wouldn't accept a bullet into the action, along with not properly closing, but I didn't have time to disassemble and then reassemble something as large as that gun. It was a shame really, when I discovered that I wouldn't be able to use that particular weapon in my arsenal. _That thing was meant to shoot down enemy aircraft when it was made… I wonder what it would do versus those Templar shields; likely slice right through them. But even if I did get it working, I only have fifty bullets that would work for it…_

Walking back inside after I covered the gun with a brown tarp, I closed the porch doors, and made my way to my bed, and slowly got in, but then discovered my sniper was still on the bed. Sighing, I picked it up, and placed it in the corner of my room, before now getting into my bed. "L… Lyon?"

"Yes, I'm here now…" I replied quietly, as I too was feeling tired, more-so than I would like to admit.

"I… I love you… Lyon…"

"You… _what?_" I asked, not sure if that was a good thing I had just heard, and I turned my head and eyes Samantha through the dark. My face began to burn as I saw her muzzle turn towards me, and I felt her hands slide over my arms, and I felt an icy chill wash through my spine as she began to pull closer to me.

"Nngg… I k-know…"

Now that she was closer, I made the discovery that she wasn't talking to me, rather she was asleep, which also meant she really did love me. Putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting closer to me, I knew I was in quite the predicament when she began to stir. I didn't want her awake, as she needed the sleep, but I didn't want to have her touching and rubbing on me while we slept. _I need to choose now… give her what she needs, or do what I want…_

_ It would be selfish to do what I want, but it wouldn't be right for my own morals if I let her just do this all in her sleep… even though she needs her rest._

Groaning quietly as I let go of her arms, I felt her body soon press into my own, before I also felt her cheek slide onto my own as she whispered something too quietly for me to hear, and that was before she decided to kiss me. I felt embarrassment over all when her muzzle pressed into my cheek, but it wasn't so much the embarrassment as it was the shock. She was a keidran, or something that was so much more different than a human, yet here she was kissing me and admitting that she loves me.

I wanted more than anything else to pull away and pretend this never happened, but I also didn't want to, as I wanted to admit that I sort of like this, but then I realized how wrong it was. She was asleep while I was awake, so while I could control my actions, she wasn't able to do the same as much. _Samantha… why must you put me in these hard and nearly impossible situations…?_

Closing my eyes as she pulled her muzzle away from my cheek, I felt her instead bury her muzzle into my chest, so I accepted that fact, and tried to let my mind wander off into sleep, even though I had just learned something new about the one I was trying to protect.

**A.N.: Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I hadn't exactly been feeling the best about writing this story, so it was a big writer's block that I got near the beginning of this chapter. I have since went and made this, while also keeping the original part and making It work the best I could. Please let me know it the beginning of the chapter seemed off or forced, as that was where I got stuck. **

**Also, I would like to recommend the story that has started to be formed in the TK archive. It is written by Kind Spoot, and it has potential to become something great, so please do give it a look over if you will. He showed me a version of it a few months ago, so I can say he has a great idea.**

**K.S. Reynard: She is wearing the typical slave outfit; tan shirt and small tan shorts. Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you planned… I haven't been showing this story it's just rights…**

**Maturedeath: Well, this wait was definitely longer than the last one, which I can say without a doubt in mind. As for Dream keepers, I only heard about it until you posted it in your review.**

**3-D Jak: Heh, teamwork is always great, especially between the right people ;)**

**-It is science and logic. Got lots of guns, then you got the solution!**

**RT86: Well… I took my time alright. Oh, and that many bullets for his LMG's… did I give him enough heavy firepower yet, or do you think not? Lol… those Templar are in for a new fight now that Lyon found some of his better toys xD**

**GrimlockX4: Nah, he doesn't have a tank or anything hidden xD, though that would be cool if he did. But instead, he has landmines!**

**Gatejumper-13: Actually, one of my reviewers suggested I make a story where the Keidran comes to our world… I forgot who exactly said that, but I can't take full credit for that idea. Also, your stories are good; if they weren't, then I wouldn't even bother trying to read them ***Everyone, look at this guy's TK stories, that much I can say is a good read*****

**Guest: I never leave a story unfinished. Only my Fate's War story hasn't been finished, and that is like the 4****th**** or 5****th**** story to that trilogy thing…**

**-When you type with your eyes closed, it feels so different… it feels like you are typing something other than what you are hoping is coming out, almost like you believe what you type xD**


	7. Day Before The End

**Chapter 7: Day Before The End**

**A.N.: Hello everyone, before you start reading my fic, I would like to give a recommendation for 2 stories that have managed to catch even my attention. I thought if you guys like what I'm writing, then you would feel the same about what I like to read.**

**-Minekinds,**

**-TwoKinds: The Lone Ranger**

**Those two stories may be in their early beginnings, but they are both having my vote of confidence, so please, at least give them a look over.**

**(Samantha's P.O.V.)**

Sighing lightly as I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but notice the fact that I was pressed up against Lyon's chest. I felt strange as I took into account that I was rather comfortable in his arms, but what I found strangest of all was how I couldn't move. It wasn't that I couldn't physically move, but I couldn't find it in myself to move away from Lyon's body, or move out from under his comforting grip. For some unknown motive, I found myself pulling him closer to me as I inhaled deeply, and I felt happy. For once in my life, I wasn't hiding from slave masters or Templar, and I wasn't in danger of receiving punishment for doing something wrong. I was actually being taken care of by this human, my human, and I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt for a long time; _safety_.

Smiling as that word echoed through my head, I let my mind focus solely on my thoughts, and Lyon's strong heartbeat. His scent clouded my mind as I lifted my muzzle from his chest, and slowly I lifted my face to see his own peaceful face still locked in slumber. _Will he wake up if I try…? What if he does wake up…?_

_ I don't care anymore… I used to wonder how other keidran could fall in love with their masters, but Lyon, he isn't my master. He hasn't done anything but be kind to me, and I can't remember a single time that he ever seemed remotely upset with me…_

Smiling wider, I couldn't help but raise my muzzle, before gingerly pressing my muzzle against his lips. My action however, didn't go unnoticed. I felt Lyon's hands grip my shoulders, before I was on my back and pressed against the bed. When he had first placed his hands on my shoulders, my eyes had snapped open, and as I looked up and into his gaze, I felt my face burning through my cheeks. While Lyon's own eyes were closed, I could already see the disappointment in his facial features. While he didn't say anything, I felt his hands move off of my shoulders, before he lowered himself down and whispered into my ear, "I know you are awake, so I know that kiss wasn't accidental. If you are to sleep in my bed, then you are also not to kiss me…"

Even though he was practically scolding me, I couldn't help but inhale deeply as his scent permeated my senses. The fact that I was enjoying this as much as I was made my blush heat up even more, but I opened my eyes, and saw him looking down at me with a tired look. I smiled sheepishly as he closed his eyes, but he was soon off of the bed, but I found it strange that I was in his grip as he walked towards his bathroom. "Uh… L-Lyon… why are we going there?"

He looked over me and towards a part of his bathroom, and when I followed his gaze, I felt my heart beat faster as he said, "We both need to bathe…"

I felt my face heat up even more if that was even possible, and it felt my eyes widen as well as he continued to walk closer to it. _Does he really intend to take a bath with me? If he didn't like me giving him a kiss, then wouldn't taking a bath with me be even worse?_

"But you will take yours first… don't give me that look, do you really think I was going to get in that tub with you?" Lyon asked as he sat me down on the rim of the tub, and I felt slightly abashed that he had figured out my thoughts quite so easily.

Looking up and into his eyes, I could only smile nervously as I felt my ears lie back and down, before I answered with a timid voice, "W-Well… when you said _we_, I thought that meant the both of us… to-gether…"

I swallowed thickly as my heart did a flip in my throat, but Lyon just shook his head before saying, "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but we aren't that close…" When he looked away, I couldn't stop my face from continuously burning, but I was able to get the embarrassment out of my mind… mostly. "If you need anything, I will be downstairs."

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Grabbing my last block of C4 and placing it on the window sill, I was now prepared for it those Templar came back. I only had so much of this plastic explosive, but I had enough to create a nice explosion that I was sure would tear through Templar shields, and I was willing to use all of it. Turning towards the field as I felt a sense of dread building in me, I knew it was only a matter of time and troops before they overran my home, as their shields were able to deflect the heavy rounds of LMG's without so much as a jostle in their defenses; it had only delayed them.

Standing up as I slung a rifle over my back, I walked towards my kitchen, and walked over to the microwave and popped it open, taking out a pair of microwavable dinners. The only reason these substitutes for a meal were even in my home was in case of an emergency, and right now they qualified for the situation. Taking them in my hands, I walked towards the foyer, before ascending the stairs so that Samantha and I could eat upstairs, in a somewhat safe environment.

Pushing open my door, I stepped in, and when I looked up, I froze where I stood, feeling a mixture of feelings suddenly flush through my mind. This was not something I had been expecting, nor would I have wished to happen ever, but now that I was in this situation, I felt like being in the thick of battle would be a godsend now. Averting my gaze forcefully, I coughed nervously, and I saw the embarrassed expression across Samantha's muzzle, but I blinked my eyes a little as I also saw the smirk, but I strictly kept my gaze neck up.

While my head was turned, I felt my hands beginning to shake, and I said, "I brought up some breakfast Sam… I will… eh… I will leave it right here for you."

Placing it on the top of an end table near the door, I turned my head and walked towards my dresser, keeping my eyes down as to give her a sense of privacy. Rummaging through my dresser, I quickly grabbed what I would need, before making my way towards, and then into, my bathroom. Shaking my head to try and think of something else, I started to undress so that I could take a speedy shower, and get on with the day.

* * *

**(Rich's P.O.V.)**

Looking at the screen that showed an aerial view of the town that I had received a call from not long ago, I couldn't help but whistle at the destruction I was looking at. I had a quarter of my force mobilizing, but I considered adding my air squad as well, but I didn't want to use too much funds, as I was limited to what my base could pay for at the moment. The town however, was burning, flames atop many of the buildings around the main roads into town, but what appeared to be the police officers perimeter lines had injured on it, and many dead near what must've once been the Police HQ.

_I have a small army about to go in there, those men need reinforcements yesterday by the looks of this feed… but where are the attackers, and what kind of weapons were they using. And what is with the thermal blackout on that part of the forest?_

Clicking a button near a mike, I leaned forward, and spoke, "Lieutenant, ready the fifth and seventh armored platoons, I want to get to that town, and fast."

"_Right away General!_" came a reply, and I leaned back, and I closed my eyes, reminiscing in the old days when Lyon and I had both been leading a squad each, but I didn't have time for flashbacks at what once was. Standing up, I made my way towards the door that would lead into the primary hallway, with a plan formulating in my mind, with what would hopefully be absolutely no casualties…

* * *

**(Murphy's P.O.V.)**

Grabbing a spare magazine, I held the gun up, and began to fire the handgun that I had acquired from a store at the leading men of the enemy line. I cursed as each round bounced off harmlessly over what must've been some kind of energy force field, as farfetched as that seemed. I ducked as a large blue bolt of electricity zapped the fortifications I was hiding behind, and as I felt my hair stand on end; it seemed the very air began to vibrate as a blue glow began to ebb around me, before it was cut off, and I saw a large fire bolt soaring over the wall, and strike a glass window; showering some men with liquid and burning glass.

Looking over the rubber wall of tires I was taking cover behind, I sighted in one the one holding his hand out, and let loose a few rounds. The bullets didn't encounter any force field like blue shield, but I watched as the bullets created sparks on his armor, before he clutched his neck.

I smiled in a grim sort of satisfaction as he dropped to his knees, but I quickly ducked behind cover as bolts of lighting and swirling fires of death blasted towards me from his comrades. I got as close to the ground as I could as one of the tires caught fire, but they didn't ease up until men closer to the opposite side of the street began to fire their assault rifles at them, and I heard a pair of shouts from over the barricade as I reloaded a fresh magazine into the handgun.

Looking over as what appeared to be an electrified ice shard blasted through a wall, barely missing my saviors, I popped over cover again, and began to shoot pinpricks of bullets at the slowly retreating force. There were apparently two dead and four injured that they were forming a shield around as they carried their bodies out of the battle torn streets. I turned around in time to hear a clanging sound, and what I saw made my throat tighten as I shouted out as loud as I could, "The East Street has been compromised!"

Turning the pistol towards the attacked who took his sword away from the SWAT members' rifle, I fired the last of my bullets into the side of his helmet, and watched as two holes punctured his helmet. The SWAT member didn't turn towards me, as I watched a long streak of lightning blast straight through his chest. As a last act of defiance, he raised his gun, and I watched in horror as more lighting struck his already damaged body, but he fired his rifle towards the unseen enemy… until he fell.

Getting to my feet, I ran towards his fallen corpse, but I reached him just as a wall of lead decimated flew over my head. I ducked as I heard shouts of pain, and when the men on West Street stopped firing their weapons, I looked over the fortifications to see a solitary man lying in the center of the street, but his armor looked more intricate than the others, and I noticed the broken lamp-posts and shattered lights. _Why is it the power hasn't… it's out of town again… we can't cut off the power without deserting the town or leaving it under defended!_

Cursing as I hit the ground, I quickly grabbed the fallen member of the SWAT team and dragged him behind the edge of the building and on the main street, before moving back and collecting his rifle for personal use. I didn't like the thought of just using his rifle, but if I didn't, then more would die, and it would offer significantly more firepower than the handgun I was using. Turning and looking down the street I was ordered to defend, I saw a miniature sun coming straight towards me.

Letting instincts take over, I hit the deck as a wave of heat passed over me, and I watched as the fireball crashed into a lamp post, melting most of the metal, but not enough to cause it to collapse. Getting back up and rushing towards the defenses, I moved over to a section that had barbed wire and stood up more, and began to fire in short controlled bursts at the retreated men. They were just now reaching the forest edge, and as they did, that was when I noticed the bullets endlessly coming from the forest and staining the blue and black smoke filled sky with red and yellow streaks. It had been like that since the town had come under siege, and the constant gunfire was making me fear what Lyon himself was fighting.

The gunfire in the down began to die down, until there wasn't anymore, in the war torn streets that was. As everyone began to collect themselves for yet another assault, it was then that the gunfire coming from the forest began to tapper out.

It wasn't until the gunfire ceased entirely that I grew more than worried, and the now dead silent air began to creep into the bones of everyone, even the hardened SWAT members themselves. Somehow though, I knew Lyon was still alive, but it wasn't until the ground shook, and a ball of fire erupted from the forest did I feel a chill in my body; and that was before the shockwave of what must've been a huge explosion hit the town…

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

As soon as I was flung the last piece of explosive I had out the door, which was a large keg of propane, I ran inside, and grabbed Samantha and tore her away from the turret as I pressed a button on the remote in my hand. It was a timer delay, of only a few seconds, but with how much explosives I had just thrown out there and I had placed before the Templar had arrived, it was going to be everything but small.

Diving to the ground as my gut gave a mighty heave, I knew the time was up as a white flash blinded me from outside my windows, and I covered Samantha the best I could as heat rolled through my home. The ground shook violently as I heard bullets piercing my doors and shattering glass all around my home. I had rigged a few magazines up as claymores with the few grenades I had after my shower, but I hadn't gotten to place them, so I had to throw them like Frisbee's from the second floor balcony.

_Hell, it never ends!_

Jumping back to my feet as the sound of Magic explosions rocking my house once again, I ran to the turret I had been using, before using the half empty water bottle to douse the barrel in the cooling liquid, causing steam to roil up and towards my ceiling, before I pulled the action back, and began to unload more bullets into the dazed Templar. It seemed Samantha knew what to do, as I heard a smaller caliber gun start firing at them, and it wasn't until two and a half dozen lay either dead or dying on the ground that the more experienced soldiers snapped shields into place. The amount of space that a half dozen Templar were covering with whatever spells they were using was weakening them greatly; evident from the shaking, and falling to their knee's that happened to a few.

_How many god-damned men to THEY HAVE!?_

More Templar poured from the forest, and I watched that they instead began to use what must've been teleportation spells around the wounded, and they were disappearing in pairs, the threes, and in that last instance, a single wounded. The ground was blackened where the Templar main explosion had been, and there were also a few bodies lying near the epicenter of the crater that had been created.

_Whatever the amount, I will continue to fight!_

…

**(Aldor's P.O.V.)**

I watched in dismay as many of the men I had been granted were too injured to fight anymore, and I looked over and saw the struggling warriors of my small force were beginning to dwindle. Stepping forth to aid the final retreat of my men for this day, I planned on ending this fight tomorrow. Throwing mana crystals down on the ground around me, I began to feel the small amount of energy I had left from the town intermingle with the amount from the crystals, and I raised a sparkling blue shield from the ground, and said in a much louder voice, "Retreat to the camp!"

I watched as many of the men began to teleport back to the camp, all except one, who suddenly fell back as a black orb left his palm, and headed straight for the house of the defiant one. My eyes widened as I watched the orb pulse, before it exploded cut a large hole in the front of the house, and it seemed to dissipate the longer it lasted, until it just winked out of existence.

_Fascinating… what we haven't been able to do for two days, that man killed himself to do with the black magic…_

Using this time to warp myself out of harm's way as I saw the defiants' weapons spit metal at me, I was planning on figuring out how to acquire more lighting energy…

…

**A.N.: I know this isn't more than 4k words how I had promised, but I had to cut off right here so that the next chapter can start off flawlessly. I hope this amount was at least acceptable in the action section. If nobody has noticed yet, I kinda am rushing to finish this story, because I want to be done with the TK archive for now…**

**GrimlockX4: It would be pretty sick and sweet to see the Templar face a tank almost right away as soon as they come from the portal… but no, I might add a BTR to the reinforcements from General Rich, but I was planning mostly on it being Humvee's and trucks.**

**3-D Jak: Then thanks for recommending this fic, because now, you get to enjoy what I write, along with everything else that I can come up with for this story, which I must say is an interesting amount.**

**MatureDeath: Dude, I looked up what Mi-6 was after your reply… and I think I had been down the street from their headquarters when I had been in Europe xD**

**K.S. Reynard: I have hit a severe case of Gumption then for this story, and it started with chapter 2 actually, but I have been just powering through the best I could… for example, I got this chapter done in a few hours, though it wasn't easy, as my mind was on another story the entire time; I kept writing the wrong names. And as for the second part of your review, I must say that it is an interesting thought to have a wolf Keidran nuzzle up to you, as I absolutely adore wolves, but I still fear them… though Samantha isn't quite a wolf like the ones in our world...**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Fighting the army won't be as hard as it is for them fighting a small force of police officers, so yes, they are in for a fight of their lifetimes, or those that manage to live through the next onslaught for when it should begin… just them being the ones holding the short end of the stick that time…**

**japsx: Heh, haven't you ever read or heard about the sappy love stories where love always overcomes nearly impossible obstacles, well, this is one of those times, though I can't say it would happen in reality, as most the time somehow the two people are incompatible… even if in this case that is true for more than one side of the party…**

**Guest: well, at least now you know I did truly mean the comic… I am also writing a fic for that comic as well.**


	8. Unbridled Fighting Spirit

**Chapter 8: Unbridled Fighting Spirit**

**(Murphy's P.O.V.)**

Stumbling over a piece of rubble that was concealed in the dark street as I made my way towards the remains of a weapons store, I needed to collect more ammo before those Templar magic users came back. From the discussions going about through the remaining men and women of the police force, it was decided that the fairy tale of magic was a believable possibility. They attacked us with blue light that came from the very air itself, or was directed from the light posts. It was like they were using a form of energy to use their attacks, but how that was something that nobody had the slightest clue about.

Walking through the door and looking over, I saw a man clad in pure black with a pitch black helmet look over at me. He was one of the swat men left alive after the assault on the town, or he was one of the few left that wasn't wounded or dead. I nodded towards him before he resumed cleaning the weapon before him, and I moved across the building and towards the ammunition piles that had been organized by caliber. With almost twice as many pistol rounds as assault rifle rounds, and a fairly sized pile of shotgun rounds remained; both eight and twelve gauge piles of boxes.

Moving over, I needed something stronger than a pistol, as those rounds bounced harmlessly off the metal plating of the Templar; even when their shield like fields of energy weren't active. A shotgun may not seem like a reliable form of weaponry with how far our targets were, but with how many men and women had been wounded in just the first two assaults, I had a feeling that I was going to need one in the next wave.

Grabbing one of the shotguns from a weapon rack, I looked over it, and saw it took twelve gage shells, so that was the ammo I was going to grab. Moving over and grabbing a box, I opened it and began to stuff slug rounds into the chamber, and it was only when I chambered a bullet into barrel that I was able to put the last bullet into the catch. Grabbing four boxes, two for each pocket, I grabbed a sling, and placed the shotgun on my back after I flicked the safety on. Moving over towards the pistol pile, I grabbed a case of .308 rounds, and moved over towards where the pistols resided. _The pistols might not be able to pierce their armor, but I saw those open gaps, and if I can get them in those spots, it would be better to have a sidearm, especially if the shotgun runs out and they are close._

Grabbing a sidearm and slowly loading up the gun in my hands, I let my mind wonder, and I suddenly had an idea, but I quickly squashed it as soon as it had come. _I need to try, even if it I need to go alone… he was in the military, and I'm sure he is in the thick of the danger…_

Sliding the pistol into my empty holster and beside where a baton usually resided, I stuffed the pistol ammo in my pocket as well.

Closing my eyes as I leaned over the countertop, I let out a long drawn out sigh, but I couldn't allow myself any relaxation as those murderers were still out there. Pushing myself back to my feet, I turned around and wearily began to make my way towards the door, while also letting the cold air keep me awake…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Holding the violently shaking form of Samantha in my lap, I had given up on trying to verbally comfort her as her nerves were beyond shattered. Taking a deep breath as I pulled her tighter against my chest, she continued to bury her muzzle against my shoulder joint while she held onto my shirt with a desperate grip; almost as if she was using me as a life line. Ten minutes ago this shaking had started, and it was still going on now, and it was only half as bad as when she started at first, but I wasn't sure how long it was going to be until she was feeling better. I had my shotgun beside me and on my bed covers, but I looked towards the porch, and saw the forest across my damaged lawn. What had once been a beautiful landscape was now a destroyed battlefield, and it told of the fight that had happened not that long ago. Craters dotted my front lawn, and debris floated on the once pristine lake surface, and where it had once glowed from the sunlight; it only seemed to radiate death from the scenery around it. The turret emplacement that was now on my porch was an ominous reminder of what, and who, was constantly trying to get to my house. The only thing that kept them from actually reaching and then breaching my home was the wall of bullets that they constantly faced, but with my dwindling supply, I knew it was only a matter of time before they would breach my home, and I felt like that time would be tomorrow… or during the next assault wave.

Looking down as Samantha finally stopped shaking, I saw her eyes were closed, and her breathing seemed to be relatively normal, so I turned over and leaned over her. My arms kept her held against me, and I was leaning over her as I began to take my arms out from under her back that she began to stir. By the time my arms were at her sides, she suddenly shot her eyes open with a fearful yelp, "L-Lyon, stay here!"

Smiling as I used one hand to gently yet firmly push her back down and onto my bed, I looked into her wide and frightened eyes. She desperately tried to resist my action, but I was able to overpower both her arms with just one of my own, and I said gently, "I need to refortify our… my home." I felt my eyes glaze over as my cheeks flared up at my mistake of words, before I continued, "If I don't this, they can very well just walk in and try to kill us from within this home."

"But Lyon…" Looking back into her eyes, I saw they were still full uncertainty, and I don't know why it felt right, but I leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her cheek, right at the start of her muzzle. The effects were immediate, and the feeling her palms slowly sliding off my back as she took in a sharp intake of breath. The kiss was meant to be brief, so as I withdrew, I saw the shock in her written all over her face and in her eyes, along with the small hint of a blush in her cheeks. Giving her a small smile as I began to full away, she didn't try to grab onto me again.

Once I was standing up, her eyes looked over slowly as her muzzle turned to face me, and the neutral but small hint of shock in her expression remained. She started to push herself up, but I held up my hand and she stopped almost immediately, "I will be the one to prepare our departure… we can't stay here anymore. Even though we can hold them back, the Templar have proven that they can destroy this house… don't worry Samantha, I won't let them get you; not in this life, or the next…"

Turning around and not waiting for a response, I walked out of my room with Samantha lying there on the bed, and even though I was tempted to go back for the shotgun I left on the bed, I thought it would be better if she had it in case I got overpowered. Walking down the stairs, where I looked towards the gaping hole in my home, I eyed the damage that was done, and I grimaced. _There is absolutely no way I can possibly pay to even fix half the damage they have caused…_

Pulling a broken piece of drywall off of my floor, I looked at it with a mournful expression as I knew that I had only enough money to fix a portion of all this, and even then, that wasn't guaranteed if I used standard materials. Moving towards my foyer, I looked over, and saw my quad had luckily escaped any damage, and it didn't even have any debris on it. That meant it would still work without any glitches, so taking that into consideration, I quickly moved over to my turrets, and started to break them down. If I was to leave my home, I would be damned if I didn't bring these weapons to the town to boost their defenses.

Taking down the two turrets, I brought them and their stands over to my quad, and set them down, before walking towards my basement door. The plan was to use cargo straps to secure the guns onto each side of the frame of my quad, while also placing the ammo canisters on the back; yet that would leave very little room for Samantha and me. I wasn't too sure on if I was going to take any assault rifles, but I would definitely get a backpack full of ammo onto the front handlebars of my quad. I knew that if I was being attacked with the force the Templar kept using, then they would undoubtedly shift their attention to the town once they realized I was gone.

Stepping down and into my basement, I saw the scrap metal, various ammo canisters that were either empty or being used for storage, and then I saw different accessories in a corner, such as; cargo straps, ropes, clamps, and many more items. Moving to that corner, I aimed to grab a few things from that area, but as I turned around, I felt my eyes lock onto the pieces of scrap metal, and I was forced into a memory of those blue lances of magical energy they used.

_I might need to protect the tires… and Samantha since she is on the back…_

Shaking my head, I would work on that miniature project after I had the weapons secured onto my quad, and if it looked like my quad could handle the weight, then I would think about adding metal plating around vital parts of the vehicle Samantha and I would be making our escape on.

…

**(Rich's P.O.V.)**

Riding in the lead Humvee as it roared down the highway, I felt a bad feeling building in my gut, and that started to make me nervous right away; though I didn't betray my unease to those around me. It didn't make for good morale if the troops under your command knew that you yourself were nervous, and if I even hinted towards how I was feeling, and then I would just be setting my men and women up for failure in the fight to come. I only knew that we were heading for a hard fight due to the feeling in my gut, and it was a feeling I had learn to come and trust, as it had saved me a few times when it made me more cautious. It wasn't something I was about to forget now that I had rank and I directed troops instead of being directed.

Looking towards the distant horizon, I knew in a few hours, my convoy of twenty Humvees, several BTR's, and a four troop transport trucks would arrive to our destination. Whatever had fallen to threaten Lyon, I knew I had only received a call if it was something truly worthy of needing the military's aid.

Straightening up as I saw the driver shift lanes and closer to the shoulder, I knew that even though it would've been better in the public eye to use C130 planes; it would've taken too much time to prepare and get clearance, and then wait for additional clearance from the other base to land. It didn't go to say it wasn't going to be a hassle to arrive how we were, but as we zoomed past the civilian vehicles, I could only hope that it would end up being necessary…

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Looking at my small, yet armored quad, I saw how heavily laden it was. It had an additional hundred plus pounds in weapons and ammo on its frame, and then it had another addition of fifty or so pounds of overlapping metal plating. Once Samantha and I got on it, that would give it yet three to four hundred pounds of living meat to its already heavy load. I myself had four pistols on me, with one on each side of my hip, and then covering the sides of my legs as well. To add more weight to myself, I had an assault rifle resting in front of my body, and I was going to have the shotgun I left upstairs resting on the handlebars of my quad. That wasn't all however, not by a long shot. I was going to have Samantha carry a backpack on her shoulders that was padded down, but be loaded with all my pistols, and even ammo to support those weapons. All in all, my quad was going to be expected to carry around enough weight to strain its shocks. I was proud though, as the quad looked like an armored beast meant for war, and given the chance, it was going to prove if it was ready for it. _At the first sign of trouble, Samantha and I are going to take this and retreat to the town._

Moving towards my stairs, and then moving up them, I made my way up the stairs so that I could go calm down Samantha even more if she needed it. If she wasn't in need, then I was going to secure the last turret emplacement I had made for her to use on the second floor.

Once I made it to my bedroom however, I stopped and looked towards Samantha, and she looked towards me with fear, because in that moment that I stepped into my room; we both heard a bone chilling roar in the distance. It was such a blood curdling sound that it made my blood freeze over, and it sounded like whatever it was that made that sound, was big… bigger than I cared to find out. When the roaring sound finally died down, Samantha looked towards me with a fearful gaze, and she began to shake even more as she said, "_Dragon…_"

…

_ Well that means a change of plans!_

Moving towards Sam, I grabbed her hand as I grabbed my shotgun with the other one, and I said, "We are leaving, _now_!"

Making my way towards the stairs, I ran down them as I let go of Samantha's hand, and I grabbed a backpack at the bottom of the stairs and held it up, "Take this and put it on."

Moving away from her and over to my quad as she began to work the straps over her arms, I slid the shotgun into a holster I had placed over the front of the handle bars, but well out of the way of the clutch and gas. Taking this chance to move back towards Sam, I saw she had the backpack on, and that was when I pulled her closer to me and the quad. "Alright, pay real close attention to how I get on, because you're going to need to do the same… and you will need to be extremely close to me to fit on it."

Placing one foot on the step of my quad, I swung my other leg over the seat of the quad, before I practically sat on the tank of the quad. Looking over towards Samantha, she quickly imitated me after a louder roar sounded from the hole in the front of my house, and I nearly gasped when I felt how tight she wrapped her arms around me.

Starting the engine to the quad as my gut suddenly adjusted to Sam's grip, I felt the strong roar, and then purring of the quads engine beneath me, before I flicked it into gear, and jammed my thumb forward. As the quad lurched forward, Samantha gripped my gut even firmer than before, and we were soon flying off the porch, before the shocks groaned from the impact with the ground after a four foot descent.

I looked up and saw the Templar just now breaching the edge of the forest, along with a huge, black dragon. My heart did a painful spin before it was in my throat, and I quickly turned my quad, and raced into the forest, and towards the town that was five minutes away, but might be faster to reach as the weight on my quad achieved better traction.

…

Hitting one last ditch, my quad roared into the air as Samantha clung to me tight enough to cause a few pangs of pain to my body at different times. Landing, the quads shocks once more creaked as my axle screamed in protest from a blown lubricator in one of the tires rims. Racing towards the hastily built barricades at the corner of the street, I saw a few faces appear around the corner of the street, and from this distance, I could see the surprised expressions. The sound of my engine heaving pitifully gave me some concerns, but it managed to get to the barricades without dying, at which point another mighty roar sounded from deep in the forest.

Sliding to a stop after shutting off the engine, Sam and I got off my battered vehicle, before we were being met with the towns defenders; who had all clearly seen better days. Ignoring all their questions, I grabbed what appeared to be a police officer, and I brought him closer as I began to undo my turrets, and I said, "Take these, set them up at key areas of attack, and prepare for the biggest fucking fight of your life! I have their entire army right behind me, and I'm sure I made them pissed!"

Handing the turret to him, I grabbed a backpack from the front of my quad and tossed it to one of the other men that was holding only a pistol, and I said, "That is ammo, spread it out, it is mainly for assault rifles!" Grabbing the waiting backpack from Samantha, I threw that backpack at another person, and said, "Pistols and more ammunition!"

"Lyon! By god, I thought after that explosion you wer-"

I interrupted Murphy as I quickly handed him a pair of assault rifles I had managed to secure under the armor of my two back tires. With the sight of how many guns I was taking from my quad, a few jaws did drop, and I even had all the weapons on myself as well, and that was before I took the shotgun from my handlebars and placed it onto my back.

"L-Lyon, _Templar!_"

Samantha's warning was enough time for me to quickly snatch up my other turret, before kicking the stand open, and grabbing one of the ammo canisters from the back of my quad and placing it on the side and locking it into position, I said urgently, "Sam, _fire!_"

Stepping aside as she quickly began to go through the loading procedure, I brought my own assault rifle up and began to fire in bursts at the Templar that had stepped through the forests edge, and I saw bullets flashing off their armor, before the red hot tracer rounds from the gun Samantha was operating began to actually penetrate and kill the first wave. It was only after five had dropped from our barrage did not only they bring their shields up, but also the defenders of the town began to fire as well, and the wall of bullets managed to drive back the Templar into the forest, and I saw a truly fearsome sight land in the middle of the street.

Shifting my fire to the black shadowy form of the dragon, Samantha did as well, and I even managed to hear her whimper over the sound of gunfire, but that ceased once the dragon let out another terrifying roar of anguish. I covered my ears as the high but still low pitch of the roar caused a horrible pain into my head, and I looked over and saw Sam shaking as the gun in her hands began to cease firing.

A blue flash of light came between her and I in a moment of the brief quiet, and I saw the cause of this all sneering at me, before he punched me across my jaw, and he said in a mocking voice, "Come and face me at your home if you want your keidran _whore_ back… and hurry, or she will be killed for sport by yours truly."

I lunged towards him as I felt a shout come from my throat, but before I even reached him, he grabbed Samantha, and simply vanished. "_NOOO!_"

Grabbing at the empty air, I was only reminded of where I was at when someone grabbed me and yanked me back, and the spot where I had just been was bathed in black fire. A heat so powerful that I flinched washed over me, but I ignored that as I stood up, and I ran to my quad after the fire died down, and I quickly turned my quad around, and it rocketed off now that it wasn't loaded down with quiet as much weight.

I ignored the shouting behind me as rage clouded my mind, and I drew one of my many pistols, and the dragon leaned low to the ground as I approached, but it wasn't my target… no… the Templar behind him and beyond were. Firing my pistol rapidly at the troops behind him, I felt a growl come from my throat, before I threw my pistol at them, and then drew another pistol, and continued my advance. I fired slower, and more accurately this time, feeling each recoil rock my arm back, and I absently registered the approaching Humvees to my side, before I dashed between the dragons legs, and plowed through the shields of the scattering Templar. Those unfortunate enough to not avoid the front of my quad were quickly killed or wounded as the thousand pounds of metal and man crashed into their backs and sucked them underneath the powerful wheels.

Without another thought, I raced past them, and quickly avoided the trees around me, and raced to rescue Samantha before that Templar could harm her in any way. With each passing second, dread clouded my mind and made me feel even more frenzied, and that only drove me to press past the limits of my normal speed, narrowly avoiding trees as my quad barely drifted around them…

**(Rich's P.O.V.)**

Nearly bolting up in my seat as a dragon landed on the road ahead of us, I felt an immense amount of shock take hold of my body, but that wasn't all. It seemed like bullets had been flying past the dragon, before they all shifted to its body. Taking the radio from its stand, I keyed in the channel for my convoy, before I shouted into it, "All forward vehicles fire, _fire at will!_" Putting the radio back, I looked at the stunned driver, and I said, "Take us to the center of the town!"

After he slammed his foot onto the accelerator, I got onto the turret, and yanked the lever back, but right before I began to fire the heavy .50 Cal gun at the dragon, I swore that Lyon was on the quad that zoomed between the dragons legs, but I ignore that as it shifted its attention towards my convoy as the Humvees behind me opened fire, and I followed suit, peppering its body with rounds that seemed to effortlessly pass through it, or made little effect on it.

Its roar made my driver swerve a bit, but I just shifted my aim, and began to aim for its glowing red eyes, where I knew every creature's weakness lay. _Holy Hell this can't be fucking real, yet how is it even here and actually part of reality!?_

Turning the barrel as the dragon began to shift its focus; I saw its massive wings spread out, before the explosive shells of a BTR began to collide with the underside of one. Massive rips appeared in the black membrane, and if it wasn't like a comical yet scary illusion already, it let loose a mighty inferno of black fire. Ducking into my seat as the fire scorched the top of my Humvee, I did my best to get as low as possible as the black and scorching flames licked into the top of the Humvee, setting the top alight.

Looking out the front glass window pane, I jerked the steering wheel to the side, and watched a massive foot come down where we had been going a moment before. "T-Thanks General!"

"Don't mention it staff sergeant, just get us to the center of this damn town!" I shouted, and I hopped back out the top of the Humvee as the flames disappeared, before an explosion sounded from the back and near the trunk. _Must've got the extra fuel tank…_

Wrapping my gloved hands around the turret handles, I shifted my aim to the rear, before I began to let my gun do its work, and watched black puffs appear along the back spine of the dragon, before it reached down and snatched up a Humvee in its giant muzzle, and I watched in horror as it literally breathed fire into the top of the turrets hatch, while also clamping down with its mighty jaws. The resulting explosion consumed its entire head in an orangish yellow ball of flame, along with its own black flame spewing out from the center of the flame.

As both colors of flame disappeared, the two halves of the Humvee fell, with one half crushing a turret atop a BTR, and the other half was rammed out of the way by that very same BTR. Shifting my fire towards the head of the mighty beast, I watched as my rounds actually caused another roar to sound from the beast, until it leaped over the convoy and landed on one of the towns many buildings. _Command isn't going to believe this!_

Ducking down and into the Humvee, I grabbed my helmet, before activating the helmet cam, and returning my attention towards the dragon, before watching it slash the side of the already mangled BTR in the side, creating a massive gash in its side, but luckily not harming those within. While it did that, blue streaks lashed out from the forest to viscously slash off the many Humvees, with only a few being damaged… that is, until a massive blue thunderbolt speared through a Humvee's glass paneling, and I watched those in the front seat being burned alive, before that Humvee careened into the side of a building.

_No… this was supposed to be a quick reinforcement operation… we need to get this under control!_ Ducking back into the Humvee, I snatched the radio up, before I began to speak into it, "All troops not manning vehicle turrets or driving, disembark and engage the enemy. I repeat, all units not essential to vehicle operation, disembark and engage the enemy!"

Switching the radio to long distance and to the nearest base, I spoke in a calm and collected voice while the sound of gunfire permeated the vehicle compartment, "This is General Rich of the United States Army base, requesting support to a town besieged by enemy troops. Town is named Flounder, and I am requesting immediate respons- _TURN NOW!"_

The sound of screeching tires and a miniature explosion behind us, the troops in the back screamed out in pain as they were caught by a blue fire like substance, and I dropped the radio transceiver as sparks cascaded from its paneling…

-:Marine Base, Fifty miles away:-

As the sound of gunfire and screaming echoed into the large and open communication room, every single person present jumped into action as an explosion ended the transmission. One man, a low ranking trooper, ran out of the office to inform the commanding officers.

After he ran into the room that was unknowingly to him holding a meeting, the CO's and two generals faced him, and an officer that had at first been startled noticed the young man's rank, and was instantly in his face and shouting. "Do you know what is going on Private? You just barged in on an important meeting without the courtesy to even knock first! The audacity of such an interruption is beyond belief, and I will personally assign you latrine duty, _do you hear me!?_ Do you have anything to say for yourself Private!?"

The stunned and stiff man nervously swallowed before he boldly said, "Y-Yes sir! T-The t-t-town o-"

"Well, spit it out already Private!"

"The town of Flounder is under attack sir! A general was cut off as his vehicle supposedly e-exploded, sir!" Shouted the young man, feeling dread filling his mind.

The officer, who happened to be the most experienced drill instructor, had nothing to say one the young man finally got that out, before he quickly covered his surprise with another question. "When was this message received Private!?"

"T-Two minutes ago, sir!"

Before the DI could say anything else, one of the Generals stood up and said, "Alright men, code red, get your troops mobilized!"

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

Drifting around the last bend in the forest and heading directly for the clearing in my home, I felt anger burning in my chest stronger than ever before. It wasn't a feeling I was used to, but it filled me with so much strength and power, it frightened even me. Pushing my concerns to the side as my quad roared into the clearing where my home lay in shambles, I felt a small amount of additional anger being added to the ever growing inferno. Yet it wasn't until I saw Samantha lying there on the ground, and in a huge metal cage, did I feel like it boiled over to the top.

Running towards her as I took another pistol from my body, I dropped to my knees as I placed the pistol inside the cage and near Samantha as she looked up at me with a pained and teary gaze, and she whimpered as she tugged at the metal collar around her throat. "Don't worry Sam; I'm going to get you out of here…"

Grabbing the bottom of the cage, I began to lift it up, before she began to desperately push me, and I looked into her fearful eyes. Before I could ask her what was the matter, she looked past me as she opened her mouth, yet nothing came out; though I still understood her unspoken message.

Before I could respond to the threat, I saw a blue glow surround my body, before I was suddenly flying through the air. Landing roughly on my back as all my air left my lungs, I rolled over as a piece of roofing rained down from the sky. Even with the lack of strength or air, I got to my feet, and pushed myself up while withdrawing my last pistol as I faced my antagonist. Fighting to get air into my lungs, I began to fire my pistol, with most the rounds missing, or ricocheting off of his shield that he took around him. While he withdrew his sword and started to advance towards me with a laugh that ticked me off beyond belief, he spoke in a haughty voice, "You may have thought that you could save this pathetic keidran, but you thought _wrong_. After I'm through with you, I will skin your little… toy, _alive!_"

I looked over and saw her eyes widen in fear, and that was before the Templar in front of me swung his sword towards me, and I narrowly avoided the sharp looking blade. I had just managed to get some resemblance of air back into my lungs, but I wasn't given any respite as I forced to duck and roll out of the way, and when I came out of the roll, I raised my pistol and began to fire in his direction. When my bullets only bounced off his shield, I resulted to a barbaric method as I threw my pistol at him as hard as I could.

"Do you think that you can fight _me, _a _TEMPLAR!?_ You are sor- ARH!"

My pistol hit him right below his eye, and I watched in amazement as it seemed to bypass his shield instead of simply shooting away like the bullets had. _Strange, I still have my shotgun, maybe his shield is down._

Quickly shifting the shotgun strap around and bringing the barrel to bear down on my target, I didn't bother taking it out of its holster as I pulled the trigger, and the loaded shell blew through the leather, but it unfortunately bounced off the glimmering blue force field, yet it still knocked him back.

As his hand came away from his face, I saw a cut directly below his eye and his skin starting to turn a shade of purple as he began to bruise already. He gave me a horrible sneer, and I chambered my shotgun, before I fired another round. "You may destroy my home, but you _will not harm Samantha!_"

Sliding the forearm of the shotgun back as I loaded another shell into the barrel, I pulled the trigger back, but my shot went wide and high as his sword collided with the underside of my gun, barely missing my fingers in the process. Letting momentum do its work, I let the strap fly off from around my neck, but I wrapped my fingers around it and brought my gun back around; using it like a mace more than a gun. _Since bullets can't pierce his mana shield, let's see if using a gun like this works again._

The small amount of time he had left, he brought his forearm up with his sword to block my attack, but as the gun made contact, the end of the stock still wrapped around and collided with the back of his helmet. I moved out of the way as he stumbled forwards, but I wasn't able to escape a powerful punch to my gut, and as I keeled over, he slammed his armored elbow into my back; sending a sharp lance of pain up my back. As I collided with the ground, I groaned, before I was kicked in my side.

Through the pain and haze in my eyes, I reached a hand over, and pulled his foot towards me as I rolled over, and I took him down with me. While I grabbed his gauntleted hand, I bashed his only hand into the ground, and I held it there, before I suddenly felt a force shoot through me, and a blue glow surrounded us as electrical pain surged into my body and through his fist… which I was holding…

…

**(Rich's P.O.V.)**

My men had so far managed to drive that cursed beast, which could only be a mythical dragon, to the edge of the town. Heavy thumps from BTR shells barraged the dragon and the tree line where the blue jolts were erupting from. Many of the Humvee's were operational, or the guns were literally melted or destroyed beyond usage from heavy objects falling onto them. Luckily, three were able to be used, with only one of them having the Humvee capable of movement, and Lyon had brought some deployable turrets of his own. Looking over as I directed my men, I saw one of the towns swat members replacing the empty turret canister with one he had acquired from a damaged .50 Cal turret.

Focusing back towards the dragon, I unpinned a grenade from my chest, before throwing it high and far with a calculating arc. When it exploded, it was practically next to the shoulder, "There we go!"

My shout of victory was short-lived as the dragon seemingly shrugged off the damage it had just sustained, but that wasn't all, as its piercing red and black gaze shifted to me, before it roared loudly. I felt my jaw clench up as it began to approach me, ignoring all the rounds that were hitting it, and only recoiling from the few BTR shots that hit it. I knew death when I was looking at it, so I didn't bother to move or retreat, as I would rather die facing my killer, than with my back turned like a coward. "General, get out of there!"

Glancing out of the corner of my eye as I saw my men waving towards me, I shook my head very briefly, before turning my attention back to the rearing dragon. Smoke began to seep out of its mighty muzzle, before its chest began to rumble with a threatening and ominous noise. Its muzzle opened up, and just as I saw the black flames roiling around in the back of its throat, I closed my eyes, accepting the end of my life. _I did what I could, but that wasn't enough…_

_ VE-__**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

My eyes shot open as dual pressure waves roiled over me, and that was when I saw two F16 jets roar overhead, with a trail of black smoke trying, and failing, to take them out of the sky. I watched in stunned awe as the missiles left two large holes in the dragons shoulder, and when it turned its attention back towards me, I knew today wasn't the day I was going to die. Watching the two jets arc into the sky, before coming back around for another pass, I dove behind a Humvee, before high caliber bullets and missiles rained down from the sky, causing the mighty dragon to roar in pain as it was surely effectively being dealt with. I didn't dare peak out of cover as the bullets from the jets began to spray in a wider area, and I hunkered down some more as they began to felt the Humvee I had taken cover behind.

After the two F16's roared overhead once again and banked away from each other and into a wide 'V' turn, I heard the sound of tanks coming from the distance. Before one even came into sight, the sound of an echo reached my ears, and I looked over the top of my cover to watch as the dragon's head blew apart in a cloud of black smoke. I cheered loudly as more shells began to explosively blossom all around its body, and the more it became smoke, the stronger the cheering began to come from the town, and all efforts were soon shifted to the forest, where blue streaks of lightning began to shoot out. Like natural lightning, it was highly destructive, but they didn't seem to be able to hit their intended targets, since they would harmlessly explode off of the walls of buildings or send asphalt into the air.

Grabbing my fallen M16 rifle, I moved around my cover, and began to take shots towards where I was sure the strange attacks were coming from. _After we clean this up, I need to take a platoon and go help Lyon!_

…

**(Lyon's P.O.V.)**

The sound of distant battle reached my ears, but I was drawn back to my dire fight in front of me as I used my shotgun to once more block an attack from the enraged man in front of me. I was tired, beaten, and struggling to achieve an upper hand, and it was like his attacks were being fueled by an unknown energy source. "You can't fight forever!" The longer I fought, the weaker I got, yet he strangely seemed to never waver in strength, as his attacks remained as hard as ever. I had cuts lining my body, along with a bloody lip from where he had managed to get below my guard and punch me. It wasn't to say he wasn't hurt either, just nowhere near as badly as I was.

Making an error, I saw his sword slicing through the air from my fatal mistake, and I shouted out in agony as his sword bit into my shoulder, and sank into my flesh, before coming to a bone jarring stop as it collided with the metal plating in my arm. I fell to my knees as the pain brought tears to my eyes, and it was then that the blue glow that surrounded his body began to dissipate, before he said in a snide, yet delighted voice, "_Finally_, you have fallen! You may have been able to stall me for this much time, but once I have dealt with you and… _her_… I will move on to first conquer that town, and then the next… before the Templar will rule this realm…"

"_ARGGGHHH!_"

When his blade slid from my shoulder, I clutched at the bleeding wound, but I was soon hoisted up into the air without being so much as touched, before I fell back to the ground. I groaned out some more, before the Templar man said in a surprised tone, "So, you managed to drag this fight on long enough to drain me of all my mana? Well, that won't matter, as I don't need to defend against you any longer… and it isn't like your little _toy_ can do anything from within that cage… especially without even a single weapon to use against me… _HAHAHAHA_!"

I felt his hands grab my shirt, before he began to drag me towards her cage, and it wasn't until I was dropped in front of her bars did he speak again, "Kiedran, you may now speak… you should hurry and say whatever you want, as I will kill him soon enou-"

**POP POP POP!**

…

…

The sound of a body hitting the ground reached my ears, before I felt dizziness taking over my mind….

…

"L-Lyon…"

"L-LYON!"

Shaking my head as I fought back the black envelope of sleep, exhaustion, and death, I pushed myself up as I saw Samantha looking towards me with tear filled eyes. Pushing myself closer to the cage, I was soon being supported by her waiting hands as I once more slipped into a brief relapse of unconsciousness…

…

...

I awoke to a shaking sensation, and I looked into Samantha's fear filled eyes, and I heard her say, "H-Help me get out of this c-cage… I c-can't do it myself…"

Nodding my head, I grabbed the cage, and with her help, began to lift it. Once it was high enough, I locked my one functional arm as the other throbbed dimly, before I whispered out quietly, "G-Get out…"

I wasn't sure if she took my warning, because a few seconds after I said that, I felt blackness envelope my senses, before I was pulled into the black abyss once again…

…

…

…

Grogginess…

Pain…

I came back a few minutes later, only to feel like my shoulder had been wrapped in something, but I felt a rocking sensation as something warm and wet continued to fall down onto my cheeks. I was too weak to even open my eyes, but with what little strength I had left, I resorted to listening to Samantha's quiet sobbing fits, along with her quiet mutterings.

…

When my hearing came back to me soon after, it sounded like Samantha was far away, but also extremely close, and I heard her speaking, "I l-love y-you… L-Lyon… *sniff* p-ple-ase… d-don't die…" I felt something extremely warm being applied to my cold lips, but my mind was too sluggish to register what it was, or come up with any feelings, before I began to drift off once again.

…

"Spread out, find a tall light skinned man wearing civilian clothes. Lyon came out here, and it is dire we find him alive!"

Though I was now struggling to even retain any hearing at all, I heard Sam sniff, before someone shouted out, "Sir, over there, by the corner of the porch!"

She shifted a bit, and I felt more warmth enveloping my back, and when the sound of footfalls stopped approaching, I heard an oddly familiar voice speaking. The voice began to slowly lose all traces of sound, and it began to fade out, but I still heard, "It is alright… I am a friend…"

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everybody, and welcome to the closing chapter. Depending on the reviews I get, this will either be the end, or I will write another chapter to put a full closure to this story. This chapter was one hell of a fight scene in its-self, but I think I did better than I had originally expected, but that is up to you all to decide… well, get to it!**

**GrimlockX4: was this what you expected or hoped for? ;D**

**3-D Jak: lol, I made no such reference to that!**

**K.S. Reynard: So, I tricked you just how Lyon did to Samantha, huh? Well, I like being a tricky devil, as wording something like that takes a small amount of skill, and a good sense of humor! Also, I got 5k words done in 3-4hours, but it would've been faster if I hadn't kept taking so many breaks. As for how we type that fast, it comes with going with the flow, and literally coming up with what you want as you go, instead of stopping and thinking about what you wish to put down. It has nothing to do with speed, because even though I type like that, I need to constantly make changes as I type the wrong letters or words, or add the wrong letters into what I'm doing. I even counted it as I was typing out your reply… I did it at least 5 times were I needed to go back and fix errors.**


End file.
